Damaged
by MarieCherrie
Summary: Daisy, a new FBI Agent with a dark secret becomes the BAU's newest team member. During a vicious serial rapist case loyalties will be tested, friendships formed and new emotions discovered.
1. Daisy

Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief of the Quantico FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit, picked up the file on his desk labelled 1221 given to him by Section Chief Strauss as part of the review process for a new applicant. According to her academy instructor and transcript, Daisy Gomes was an exceptional student. Hotch read her transcript several times but that's not what interested him; what interested him was a diary entry that somehow found its way into her personnel file. He didn't exactly know what to make of it but found it enlightening none the less.

_January 1st, 2009_

_Dear Diary_

_It's Daisy and I am happy to report that I have discovered a few things about my family since I last wrote to you. I discovered that my mother, Rose, was florist who owned her own shop selling rare flowers and gardening supplies. Rose's parents, my grandparents, were both involved with the criminal justice system. My grandmother, Linda, was a criminal prosecutor and my grandfather, Jerry, was a FBI agent working out of the San Diego field office._

_However, I regret to tell you that I still don't know anything about my biological father and at this point, I have decided to give up. I guess I should feel proud that I was born in to a successful family and I am proud but I just don't feel it as much as I should. How can I when I didn't even know them?_

_On my 18th birthday, I figured out why I have had nightmares for most of my life. According to my adoptive brother, Dale, they are repressed memories from the car accident that killed my biological grandparents. I decided to head to my local library to see what I could dig up. It did not take long to find and article about the accident but unfortunately, it was not much help because the cause of the accident was never determined._

_I did not give up and dug a little deeper. I found a second article about parents who lost their children to hit and run car accidents. What was interesting was a picture of my grandparents standing in front of a grave that upon further investigation I found to belong to my mother._

_According to the article, a car struck my mother while she was crossing the street and she died shortly after my birth.__She was only five months pregnant but she knew I had a better chance of survival. She told the paramedics to do an emergency C-section to bring me in to the world._

_The moment I entered the world I had difficulty breathing from underdeveloped lungs and an irregular heartbeat. To abide by my mother's wishes the paramedic in charge decided to put me on oxygen and have me airlifted to the NICU at Rady Children's Hospital. The hospital staff called me the miracle baby because they were sure I was not going to make it but after six month of intensive care and multiple surgeries, my biological grandparents were able to take me home. _

_Now many years later, I find myself at a crossroad and I think it has been a long time coming. I know with my graduation from the FBI Academy coming up I will have a greater ability to find the answers I am looking for but as the great Ben Parker in the movie Spider Man said_

_"With great power comes great responsibility."_

_I find myself asking if digging in to a past I hardly know anything about is the right thing to do. What if I uncover something I do not like? Don't get me wrong I do want to know whom I am and where I come from but perhaps I have strayed off the path a little. I do realize that I don't know much more about whom I am than when I started but maybe my perception is enough._

_Do you want to know something? When I was little, I used to believe that magic was about optical illusions, tricks and misdirection. However, as I got older I realized that magic is about the ability to believe that there are things in this world that defy our understanding._

_It is for this reason that I have decided to take a break from my investigation to think about what I want out of it and if I am making the right choice._

_I do know that ultimately the right choice is not going to be laid out in black and white for me to follow. I will have to listen to my heart and let it tell me what the right choice is. All I am saying is that maybe for right now holding on to my perception of things is enough. Maybe finding some people I can trust is the first step in finding out what I want. As my adoptive parents said to me when I was little_

_"When you don't know what the answer is you just have to believe there is one."_

_I do not know what my answer is yet but when I find out, I will let you know. Until then yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery but today is gift that's why it's called the present._

_Sincerely,_

_Daisy Gomes_


	2. Reid's Apartment

Daisy followed Reid into his apartment thankful that he insisted on her staying with him until she found a place of her own. Moving back to the United States from London England to attend the FBI academy was hard and living in a hotel for the entire duration of her training at the academy had not made things any easier.

Daisy scanned the apartment and noticed that other than a few sporadic framed pictures, a leather couch, two leather arm chairs and a bookcase filled with well used books Reid's apartment seemed impersonal which was probably because he spent 90% of his time at the office.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here." Daisy said smiling at Reid.

"No problem." Reid replied sounding a little nervous.

"No, it's really nice of you to let me stay here and I'm grateful." Daisy said adamantly.

"Where is your accent from if you don't mind me asking?" Reid said sounding genuinely curious.

"It's British or to be more precise London. I moved back to the states to attend the FBI Academy." Daisy replied sheepishly.

"This may seem like a stupid question but if you lived in London why didn't you join the police force there?" Reid asked.

"My brother Dale transferred from the San Diego Police Department to Las Vegas a few years ago and became a detective. He heard about the BAU through a colleague and spoke really highly of it. I've always been able to read people so I thought why not." Daisy answered knowing very well that Reid noticed there was more to the story.

"Ahh I see." Reid said watching her.

"Where would you like me to put my stuff?" Daisy said avoiding eye contact.

"There's space in the room to the left." Reid replied pointing to the small hallway on the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry to be such a terrible guest but I think I'm going to head to bed." Daisy said. A not too subtle yawn betrayed how tired she really was.

"Sleep well." Reid said watching her retreating back until she disappeared down the small hallway.

After watching her disappear, he couldn't help but feel like Daisy was hiding a dark secret from him. Reid was curious and decided to investigate to see if he could find anything to support his theory. Normally he was against going through someone else's belongings without permission unless it was on the job but something about Daisy wasn't sitting right with him.

He wanted to know if there was anything in her past that he should know about. He carefully made his way down the hall in to her room. He glanced over and saw that she was already sound asleep and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. He noticed a book on the nightstand and grabbed it to see what her taste was just for reference but was more than a little shocked to discover it the book was actually a diary. Reid grabbed it and made his way back to the sitting area. His thoughts swirled around a moral dilemma. His respect for people's privacy was in direct conflict with his curiosity and quest for knowledge.

In the end, his curiosity won out when he thought about the fact that there was something off about his guest. He wanted to know what was setting off his internal alarm system so he headed back to the living room, sat down in one of the plush chairs and began reading.


	3. A Dark Secret Revealed

**WARNING: This chapter deals with extremely mature subject matter so read at your own risk**

Daisy woke up with a start and felt beads of sweat rolling down her temples and her breathing coming in ragged gasps. She rolled slightly to check the time on the display screen of her cell phone which read 2:30 A.M. Daisy pulled the sheets back and sat up feeling the tremors and the cold chill that raced up her spine. She waited a few minutes until the tremors subsided and her breathing evened out to stand up and head over to the mirror perched on a dresser. The terror that she had managed to bury for 15 years resurfaced like a suffocating blanket of ice.

She saw the knife blade shaped scars carved into her skin when she looked into the mirror.

Five stab wounds, one above her heart, one below her belly button, one under each breast and the last one just under and to the right of her rib cage.

She brushed each scar with trembling fingers and felt the slightly raised flesh under her fingertips. She knew that if the knife had gone deeper she would not have survived.

Daisy took a deep breath and managed to let her mask slip back into place as she turned from the mirror and grabbed a change of clothes out of the open bag on the dresser.

She pulled the black t-shirt over her head as if covering up her scars meant they did not exist. If no one could see the damage, no one would know that behind the FBI agent was a terrified little girl.

Daisy quickly threw on her cargo pants and didn't feel like styling her hair threw it into a messy ponytail. She let out a steadying breath before grabbing her cell phone off the nightstand and heading for the front door to start her morning run.

She didn't get very far before she noticed Reid standing in front of a sliding door leading out on to his balcony as if stuck in a trance. Daisy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at Reid's odd behavior but when she saw him point to the open diary on the coffee table, his behavior made perfect sense.

Daisy saw her reflection in the glass door and watched as her hands involuntarily clenched into fists and her eyes darkened several shades.

Daisy saw fear burning in Reid's eyes as his body involuntarily tensed. He turned around to face her knowing that he would deserve it if she hit him. He knew that he had invaded her most precious sanctuary. A sanctuary that described in graphic detail a crime that made his blood run cold despite being in the BAU.

"What the hell gives you the right to invade my privacy?"

Stunned by the amount of anger behind Daisy's words he backed away from her. He kept retreating until his black hit the wall beside the sliding glass door and he had nowhere left to go. He found himself trapped and at her mercy. The punch that landed millimeters from his head caught him off guard and left a hole in the wall.

He watched as Daisy stood in front of him her chest heaving as her breaths came in ragged gasps. He took the opportunity to let out a relieved sigh and wiped the drywall dust from his face. He read her file and knew what she was capable of so he counted his blessings that she decided to take her anger out on the wall instead of his face.

Reid cautiously reached out to her and pulled her into a hug. It happened in a split second; Daisy's demeanor changed from fear and anger to hurt as she broke down into tears. She clung to him as if he was the only thing keeping her from falling apart.

"Daisy." Reid said his voice cracking from the emotion tearing at him. "I know you're hurt and you have every right having been stabbed and raped by your boyfriend but I'm not like him because I would never hurt you."

"I'm sorry." Daisy choked out between sobs.

"Shh it's okay." Reid said soothingly as he continued to rub her back.

After what seemed like an eternity, she stopped crying and Reid let go. He watched as she grabbed her jacket and he grabbed his own knowing that Daisy shouldn't go running alone. As he locked the door behind them, he found himself thankful that the storm dissipated but knew it wasn't over. As they walked beside each other through the building hallways and stairwells part of the diary entry he read kept circulating in his mind.

_January 1st, 1997_

_Dear Diary_

_How can I believe that the world is a safe place where people are kind to one another and love is possible?_

_I know that it is a cruel and hate filled place, which thrives on selfishness, greed and violence._

_The worst part was not even the rape itself. The worst part was the knowledge that someone I trusted could brutally violate me._

_The truth was even when Jake had me pinned down by the wrists and thrust into me as I begged him to stop I could not hurt him. I could not do it because I knew if I did, he would not survive._

_I tried to imagine I was somewhere else but it did not work. By the time he pulled out, I could see blood staining the carpet from multiple lacerations and bite wounds. However, that is not what scared me; it was that he pulled a knife on me and ran it over my skin while yelling at me that I was a traitorous whore._

_Never in my life did I think it was possible to hate a number. However, I now hate the number five. Five times, that is how many times he stabbed me before he decided to penetrate me with the knife. I honestly did not know how intense pain could be until the feeling of the knife penetrating me brought me crashing back to reality. I began choking on the blood-laced vomit that shot up from my stomach and sputtered out of my mouth._

_I do not remember what happened after that. When I woke up, I was in a hospital surrounded by Dale and the members of his team. I spent six weeks recovering in the ICU. After I got out of the hospital, the first thing I did was request to see the case file. After days of relentless begging, Dale finally gave in and let me see it. That is something I will regret doing for the rest of my life because I learned that just before police arrived I killed Jake._

_Despite not remembering anything it hit me hard that I killed him because I had tried my hardest not to when I was aware of what was going on._

_Dale comforted me by telling me that the body can only take so much before it instinctively defends itself. I do not know why but I cried for weeks afterwards. I guess I still loved Jake even after what he did to me. I guess that old saying is true_

_Love knows no bounds_

_Sincerely,_

_Daisy Gomes_

Reid shook his head trying to clear it of the disturbing diary entry but it did not work. As they stepped out of the apartment building into the black outdoors Reid watched as Daisy zipped up her jacket.

He did not need light from the street lamps to know that tears stained her eyes from crying. He rested his hand on her shoulder and his eyes filled with amazement as she looked at him and gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry." Reid said feeling bitter, cold, guilt sink its claws into him.

"I know." Daisy replied her voice cold as ice and devoid of emotion.

The two stood in awkward silence for a few moments trying to find the right words to say before realizing there are no right words and beginning their jog to the BAU.


	4. Whataya Want From Me?

Daisy decided to go for a walk on the Quantico grounds despite her jog to the BAU with Reid. She grabbed her flak jacket off the back of her desk chair and eased it on. She knew she was technically ready to work in the BAU but emotionally she did not know how she passed the psych evaluation.

She knew at times her job would leave her wanting to shoot herself but to her it was worth it if she could save even one innocent person. She also wanted to prove to her brother, her team and herself that she could handle standing on her own two feet. However, her biggest goal was to prove to herself that she was no longer a victim and could come to terms with what happened to her.

**Hey****  
><strong>Slow it down<strong>  
>Whataya want from me?<br>Whataya want from me?**

**Yeah****  
><strong>I'm afraid<strong>  
>Whataya want from me?<br>Whataya want from me?**

Daisy found a secluded area on the north side of the grounds and sat down with her back against a tree. She had no idea why being alone in a secluded area calmed the raging storm of emotions fighting for dominance.

**There might have been a time****  
><strong>When I would give myself away<strong>  
>Oooh once upon a time<br>I didn't give a damn  
><strong>But now<strong>  
><strong>Here we are<strong>**

Birds sang a peaceful song in the distance that floated towards her on the soft summer breeze. She could feel the wind caressing her face like an invisible set of hands but felt tears spilling from her eyes. Despite the serenity, her surroundings provided she felt a heavy weight in her chest knowing she longed for her brother to chase away the pain she still felt.

**So****whataya****want from me?****  
>Whataya want from me?<strong>

In that moment Daisy realised she was terrified not of dying but of letting herself and those she cared about down. That is why she built emotional walls to keep people out; if they could not get close, she could not let them down. The idea that someone knew her secret both terrified and relieved her. Now there was someone else to help carry the burden.

**Just don't give up****  
>I'm workin it out<br>**Please don't give in**  
><strong>I won't let you down<strong>**

**It messed me up****  
><strong>Need a second to breathe<strong>  
><strong>Just keep coming around<strong>**

**Hey****  
>Whataya want from me?<br>Whataya want from me?  
>Whataya want from me?<strong>

Rationally Daisy knew her team was a group of fantastic people who acted as a family first and unit second. She knew that she was an official part of that but couldn't help feeling like an outsider looking in. Ever since Dale had spoken so highly of the BAU, she had made it her mission to get into the BAU and become a world-renowned profiler.

Up until her graduation from the academy, it seemed like an unreachable dream. Now it was as real as the air she breathed and if she screwed up people could be hurt or worse killed.

Daisy wiped the tears from her eyes when she heard soft footprints and looked up to see Reid. She scooted over to make room for him and could feel the fear and sadness radiating off him in waves as he sat down.

She had watched him walk in to Hotch's office and she knew that he told Hotch about what happened to her 15 years ago. However, to both of their surprise she didn't react violently, instead she remained eerily clam and played with the high school graduation ring on her pinkie.

Daisy didn't understand why she reacted so violently to Reid finding out her secret but remained calm knowing he told Hotch that very same secret.

"Daisy I…."

Daisy didn't let Reid finish what he was going to say before she shot him a glare that clearly told him she didn't want to hear it. She knew that her lack of a reaction was scaring him and if she was honest, it was scaring her to.

She could feel his hand on her back through the fabric of her t-shirt and did not resist when he pulled her against his warm and surprisingly strong body. She could feel something inside her telling her that she could trust Reid despite only knowing him for a few days.

Daisy only trusted six people. There was Dale, Sauli Koskinen, Adam Lambert, Jeff and Nick Sax and now Reid. Daisy knew it was pathetic that she only trusted six people.

**Yeah****  
><strong>It's plain to see<strong>  
><strong>That baby you're beautiful<strong>  
><strong>And there's nothing wrong with you<strong>**

**It's me****  
><strong>I'm a freak (yeah)<strong>  
>But thanks for lovin' me<br>**Cause you're doing it perfectly****

"Daisy you can't keep a trauma like being raped bottled up because it will eat you alive." Reid said trying to hide the tremor in his voice.

"I was doing fine until you read my diary!" Daisy snapped her voice laced with icy venom that caused both of them to wince.

"I-I didn't mean to." Reid said his voice cracked and tears spilled from his eyes.

"I know it's just I have a hard time opening up to people." Daisy said. Her voice laced with guilt as she wiped away Reid's tears.

**There might have been a time****  
><strong>When I'd let you slip away<strong>  
><strong>I wouldn't even try<strong>  
><strong>But I think you could save my life<strong>**

Daisy wiped the tears from her eyes and despite the anger, hurt and fear that latched on to her she felt guilt when she saw how badly Reid was hurting. She tried to pull away from him because she did not want him to see her lose control again but he would not let go. She suddenly jumped startled by the sudden and loud ring of her Blackberry. She pulled it from its holster on her belt and checked the caller ID.

"It's Dale." Daisy stated bitterly as she pulled herself to her feet.

"Who's Dale?" Reid asked his voice betraying his confusion.

"My brother so I have to take this." Daisy said apologetically before pressing the answer key and holding the phone to her ear.

Reid nodded and let her go furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as he tried to understand the conversation. As the conversation progressed, Reid noticed that her demeanor changed from vulnerability to anger and he found himself wondering why. Though she wasn't yelling as she did at his apartment, he could tell from the snappy tone in her voice that she was angry. He heard her apologize to Dale before telling him she would talk to Hotch about getting the team out to Vegas to help with his case. When she hung up and roughly shoved her phone back into its holster he felt a jolt of fear shoot through him. He could see how dark and almost demonic her eyes were and was almost afraid to ask what was wrong, almost.

"Daisy, what's going on? What did he tell you?" Reid said feeling the chill of fear sink its claws into him.

"His team has been hit with a serial rapist case and they've been at it for a week without any tangible information to go on. He called me because his team is at their wit's end and they need our help to profile this guy before he strikes again." Daisy said flatly, as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

**Just don't give up****  
>I'm workin it out<br>**Please don't give in**  
><strong>I won't let you down<strong>**

**It messed me up****  
><strong>Need a second to breathe<strong>  
><strong>Just keep coming around<strong>**

**Hey****  
>Whataya want from me?<br>Whataya want from me?  
>Whataya want from me?<strong>


	5. Revelations On A Plane

Daisy found herself a secluded area of the plane because she was the first to arrive. She sat and glanced out the window wondering if she was being unfair towards Reid.

Daisy knew Reid was doing his best to prove that he wanted to be her friend. After all, he let her stay with him at his apartment and continued to offer support despite the fact she kept pushing him away. Then again, all she thought Jake wanted was to love her but instead he left her with years of misery, pain and therapy.

**Its been five hours and three minutes  
><strong>**Since I left your bed  
><strong>**And still somehow  
><strong>**I can't seem to get you outta my head  
><strong>**Displaying emotions, affection  
><strong>**Words I never say**

**Your loving's got me wrapped up tight  
><strong>**And I just can't escape  
><strong>**It's not that baby you're a bad thing for me  
><strong>**I'm just sayin need to postpone  
><strong>**Maybe catch myself on how I'm feeling**

Daisy could not help but smile when she thought back to Reid's outburst insisting that she stay at his place instead of another hotel. The thought of staying at a stranger's apartment made her insecure. However, she could tell by his waterfall outburst of random information that she was not the only one.

Daisy did not want to admit aloud that hearing Reid lecture her on whatever popped into his head made her weak in the knees and turned her into pudding. She began to wonder if she was falling for her new co-worker and roommate. It couldn't be true even though when she looked into his eyes it seemed like heaven itself was staring back at her.

**Is it good?  
><strong>**Is it bad?  
><strong>**Is it real?  
><strong>**Is it fake?**

**If I'm wrong my mistake  
><strong>**Either way  
><strong>**Either way  
><strong>**I can't stop  
><strong>**Can't stop  
><strong>**Thinkin about you**

**I'm just going in circles  
><strong>**Your loves got me sedated**

Pulled out of her thoughts by a soft voice she saw Reid standing in front of her. He was asking if she would mind company and she nodded moving her bag from the seat to the floor. When she looked into his eyes and saw pain and guilt swirling within their depths she knew it was because he felt like he hurt her. The thought of Reid carrying that burden on his shoulders was too much for her to handle and she had to break eye contact. He sat down beside her and they sat in silence for a while just enjoying each other's company. She watched as the rest of the team entered the jet.

**I can't stop  
><strong>**Can't stop**

**When you're not around me  
><strong>**It's got me going so crazy  
><strong>**And this persons just not me**

**I can't stop  
><strong>**Can't stop**

"Daisy I am sorry for the pain that I have caused you by uncovering your past. I must admit there is something about you that intrigues me. From the moment you arrived at the BAU I have been feeling things I have never felt before." Reid said trying to suppress the tremor of nervousness in his voice.

Before Daisy could say anything she instinctively grabbed his hand when the pilot notified them it was time to take off. Daisy could not help blushing at the spark that holding Reid's hand caused.

"Are you okay?" Reid said startled by her suddenly grabbing his hand.

"I am now; I've never been keen on flying." Daisy said in a relieved tone as she tightened her grip on Reid's hand.

**Lately all this mixed emotions  
><strong>**Got me twisted inside  
><strong>**Helplessly wondering  
><strong>**If what I'm feeling's even right**

**I can't breathe  
><strong>**I can't breathe  
><strong>**When you're away from me**

Reid knew that was Daisy's response to his confession right now. He knew that dealing with her worst nightmare while simultaneously being offered his love was more than she could take.

Despite the fact that he was uncertain about how Daisy felt he was comforted by the fact that he told her the truth about his developing feelings towards her. He felt butterflies attack his stomach when he noticed Daisy was resting her head on his shoulder. She had also almost curled into a ball in her seat. He slowly draped his arm around her to let her know he would be there when she ready to open up to him.

**Can't you see  
><strong>**Can't you see  
><strong>**You've got the best of me?**

**I can't stop  
><strong>**Can't stop  
><strong>**Thinking about you**

**I'm just going in circles  
><strong>**Your loves got me sedated**

The rest of the team approached them a few minutes later when they decided it was time to go over the case. Morgan and Prentiss sat in the seats across from Reid and Daisy while the rest of the team sat on the couch across the aisle from them.

**I can't stop  
><strong>**Can't stop**

**When you're not around me  
><strong>**It's got me going so crazy  
><strong>**And this persons just not me**

"Hey mark this day with a cross on your calendar; I think this is the closest Reid has ever gotten to a girl without scaring her off." Morgan said trying to stifle his laugher.

"Sniff, sniff is that jealously I smell?" Daisy retorted with a smirk. She watched as Morgan looked at her with shock written on his face.

**I can't stop  
><strong>**Can't stop**

**Hey lover  
><strong>**Hey lover  
><strong>**This is more than a crush**

**Can't stop  
><strong>**Can't stop**

**Hey lover  
><strong>**Hey lover  
><strong>**This is more than a crush**

**Can't stop  
><strong>**Can't stop  
><strong>**You got the best of me**

**I can't stop  
><strong>**Can't stop  
><strong>**Thinking about you**

**I'm just going in circles  
><strong>**You're loves got me sedated**

**I can't stop  
><strong>**Can't stop**

Before Morgan could come up with a witty comeback, the junior agent stuck the headphones for her IPod in her ears and turned up her music. Daisy felt her entire body relax as she once again rested her head on Reid's shoulder and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Confrontation At The Precinct

It had now been half an hour since the BAU team arrived at Dale's precinct after a hectic flight. There had been delays both at the airport and on the road due to a nasty storm. All the members of the BAU team wanted to do was catch some sleep but they couldn't do that because they were already behind schedule.

Rather than accepting a cup of coffee Daisy grabbed the case file right out of Dale's hand and walked over to the whiteboard. She grimaced at the photos of the victims tacked up with push pins.

It was at that point that the BAU team and Dale decided to keep an eye on her with their steaming cups of coffee in hand. They watched with critical eyes as Daisy flipped through the case file and read over the reports. It wasn't until she growled in frustration and tossed the file on the table beside her that the team got worried.

"Are you okay?" Morgan said as he looked at her knowingly.

"I'm fine." Daisy said tersely not even bothering to make eye contact with him.

"Daisy, can I speak to you in private for a minute?" Dale interjected as he stood up from his chair.

"Dale we're in the middle of a case briefing." Daisy said dismissively.

"Would you like me to tell your team what's really going on here?" Dale said as he glared at his younger sister.

"What's he talking about?" Rossi interjected his eyes darting back and forth between the two siblings.

"Nothing!" Daisy snapped levelling an icy glare at her brother as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I don't think it's nothing by the look of anger written on Hotch and Reid's faces or your stiff and angry body language." Rossi replied.

"Enough Dave, Daisy, just talk to him." Hotch said shooting a disapproving glance in Rossi's direction.

Daisy let out an aggravated sigh before following Dale across the bullpen to his office. She closed the door behind her, took a seat in Dale's leather desk chair, and folded her arms across her chest. Dale sighed in annoyance at Daisy's childish behavior as he leaned against the door frame to take a minute to compose himself.

Daisy knew that her brother was far too intuitive and lying to him would only make him angrier. She knew that in Dale's case being gay contributed significantly to his ability to interpret body language. Growing up in an intolerant community where gays sometimes got beaten or even murdered forced Dale to learn the ski to survive.

Daisy knew when Dale decided to become a cop he refined his skills and became able to interpret body language almost as well as she could. However, in her case he was always able to pick apart her mood and analyze it to the point where he knew if something was off. Daisy smirked to herself wondering if Dale could be classified as a profiler at times.

"So what's so important it couldn't wait?" Daisy inquired.

"I think you know very well what." Dale said his voice betraying a slight edge of anger.

"I just want to catch this guy that's it." Daisy said. Her voice firm as she caught on to what Dale was referring to.

"I know that but I wonder if you can stay objective." Dale said.

"Dale you've been in-objective on cases." Daisy replied tersely.

"I know that but I don't let in-objectivity get in the way of what needs to get done. What you are doing is not the same thing; you are throwing yourself in to this case hoping it will somehow erase the pain of what you have been through. Daisy that isn't healthy and I'm worried about you." Dale said his eyes darkening as the anger he felt became clear in his voice.

"You have me figured out oh wise Dale." Daisy growled bitterly.

"Don't be a smart ass as it's not an attractive trait on you. Besides, eventually you are going to have to face your past and come to terms with it. What I need to know is if you're mentally able to handle this case because if not you need to tell me now." Dale said folding his own arms across his chest.

"I'm handling it the best I can!" Daisy snapped as she levelled and icy glare at Dale and pulled herself out of the chair.

"So that's why you're still taking maximum strength sleeping and anti-anxiety pills." Dale retorted sarcastically.

"You went through my medical history! Not only is that a huge invasion of privacy it's illegal." Daisy snapped.

"I didn't have to go through your medical file to know that you're still taking pills because I was your legal guardian for 10 years. In that amount of time you didn't think I would figure out that you are still taking prescription pills?" I've known for years but I never said anything because I thought they would help but clearly they're not." Dale said bitterly.

"I'm not a child anymore so it's none of your business what medications I take. In case you forgot, I have a bad heart and I take sleeping pills and anti-anxiety pills to keep my stress level down. Even if that wasn't the case it's still none of your business." Daisy said caustically.

"Yes it is my business because you're my sister and it's my job to keep you safe." Dale replied as he fought back tears.

"I don't understand why you insist on being so protective Dale. I am a 30-year-old woman capable of taking care of myself. I love you and it's killing me inside to see you tearing yourself apart worrying about every decision I make." Daisy said. Her eyes filled with concern for her brother.

"Just forget it! This is getting us nowhere." Dale snapped as he walked out of the office.

"Dale come back here we're not done!" Daisy yelled running after him.

Daisy chased her brother through the bullpen ignoring the concerned stares of her teammates. She grabbed on to the sleeve of Dale's black leather jacket and forced him to stop. She watched as he visibly tensed and sighed before turning around to face her. She looked in to his crystal blue eyes and could see the conflicting emotions swirling within their depths. She could feel tears biting into her skin as he shook his head and yanked his sleeve away. His eyes turned icy and dark with anger.

"Daisy you know sometimes you are such a selfish, childish, brat. You never appreciate the sacrifices others make for you so if you don't care why should I?" Dale said as tears leaked from his eyes.

"Why are you being such an asshole?" Daisy said as she grabbed his wrist firmly.

"It's because unlike you I'm not in denial about the fact that this case is eating away at you. If you want to live in denial go ahead but I cannot sit here and watch you fall apart." Dale said through gritted teeth as he pried Daisy's fingers off his wrist.

"You have no idea what it's like to live with what I went through." Daisy yelled as angry tears spilled from her eyes.

"How can I when you won't talk to me?" Dale said the hurt he felt clear in his voice.

"I'm sorry; I never meant to make you feel unappreciated. I thought I was protecting you because I know hard it was on you." Daisy said brokenly.

"I think we both need some time away from each other right now. When things have calmed down then we'll talk." Dale said as he rubbed as his temples trying to suppress an oncoming headache.

Daisy nodded her head in agreement and wiped the tears from her eyes as Dale turned around and silently walked out of the precinct. Daisy stood there and despite her efforts to stop the tears more came. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked in to the eyes of her boss that she realized she had stood in the same spot for the last five minutes. She didn't resist when Hotch wrapped an arm around her shoulder and guided her back to the table where the team gathered. As she took a seat in the surprisingly comfortable chair, she saw seven pairs of concerned eyes focused on her.

"Daisy, are you okay?" Morgan said his eyes wide as he was trying to recover from the shock of their fight.

"I don't think I am." Daisy said. Her voice flat and devoid of emotion.

"What Dale said to you was out of line and I will not stand for it. If you need a few minutes to process it we'll brief you later." Hotch said softening his voice to offer some comfort.

"W-what just happened?" Garcia said trying to process the fight.

"They had a fight Garcia." Reid said as he tapped his fingers on the table nervously.

"I know that but why?" Garcia said utterly confused as she fought back tears.

"It's a long and very painful story that I don't think is appropriate to share right now." Daisy said sounding detached.

"Daisy if you need someone to talk to I'm here." Garcia said noticing the distant and haunted look to her darkened eyes.

"Thanks, I really do appreciate that but I think I'm going to go for a walk." Daisy said as she let some warmth into her voice and gave Garcia a half-hearted smile.

"Daisy I'm sorry about my earlier behavior it was none of my business, I was just trying to help." Rossi interjected his brown eyes full of remorse and concern.

"It's okay I know you were just trying to help." Daisy said flatly, as she pulled herself out of the chair.

"Reid, go with her because I don't want her to be alone." Hotch said as he watched Daisy grab her coat and put it on.

"I'll keep my phone on just call me if you need me." Reid threw over his shoulder as he ran to catch up with Daisy who was almost out of the building.


	7. Reflection And An Unexpected Phone Call

Daisy entered Coffee Culture, which was a small and rather upscale looking café. Walking to the café in the cool night air Las Vegas summers offered made her feel better. When she entered the café, she noticed there were only a few people sporadically scattered through the café enjoying coffee or light meals. She glanced at her watch and realised it was 9:30 and that was why the café was so deserted.

She didn't bother to take off her flak jacket. She was only planning to spend a few minutes to enjoy a hot drink in the cozy looking café. She took a few seconds to wipe her shoes off on the mat so they wouldn't scuff up the nice wood floor before proceeding to the counter to order a drink.

She stood in front of the cash register and saw a girl no more than 14 standing behind the counter. Despite her youth, Daisy could tell she was smart by the calculus textbook sitting open on the counter by the cash register. She smirked as she fished around in her pocket for spare change. She remembered a comment one of her high school teachers made.

"_Kids today have no appreciation for the work it takes to get anywhere in life."_

Daisy knew that was statistically true but this girl did not fall within the statistical norm. Daisy watched as the girl noticed her presence and closed her book with a loud thud before shoving it under the counter. She glanced at Daisy with wide, frightened eyes.

"C-can I help you agent..." The girl said stiffening.

"Gomes. I'm not here on official business I just want to order a large mocha." Daisy said warmly trying to ease her fear.

"With tax that comes to $3.15" The girl said starting to relax.

"Yes." Daisy replied casually.

"Here you go." She said with a polite smile that made her green eyes twinkle.

"Thank you and just so you know you have really pretty eyes." Daisy said politely offering a smile in return.

Daisy picked up and glanced at a sheet of paper that had fallen out of the young woman's textbook and on to the floor. Daisy handed the sheet back to her and offered her the solution to the problem before waving goodbye and making her way over to the sitting area by the fireplace. She took a seat on the black leather couch and took a sip of her mocha. She already felt the warmth starting to spread through her and relaxed in to the couch pulling out her I-pod that she forgot she had put in her coat pocket.

She shook her head when she remembered that Dale gave her the I-pod for her birthday. She scrolled through her music library until she settled on The Older I Get by Skillet. She made sure to keep the volume down because she hated wearing headphones but did not want to disturb anyone. As the angry but soothing voice floated out of the device, she couldn't help but sing along to the tune. She felt the song struck painfully close to how she was currently feeling about her relationship with her brother.

Tears fell from her eyes when she thought about the fact she saw this fight coming. She knew that choosing to attend the FBI Academy instead of opening a medical practice had strained her relationship with Dale. She took another sip of her mocha, wiped the tears from her eyes, and felt like someone was watching her.

She turned around and saw Reid standing behind the couch with a steaming cup of coffee with a deep flush to his cheeks because he was caught staring.

"Reid, what are you doing here?" How long have you been standing there?" Daisy said.

"Long enough to hear your beautiful singing voice and Hotch sent me to keep an eye on you." Reid said his voice sounding strained.

"Why don't you sit down?" Daisy said as she gestured to the black leather chair tucked in the corner opposite the couch she was sitting on.

Reid took a sip of his coffee and sat down in one of the black leather chairs tucked in a corner opposite the couch.

"I think what Dale said to you was out of line." Reid blurted out before he realized what he was saying.

"He's my brother nothing is out of line for him." Daisy said bitterly. She tensed in a mixture of deep emotional pain and anger.

"What he said is out of line and it obviously hurt you." Reid said soothingly taking a sip from his coffee.

"Our relationship has been rocky for some time now." Daisy said deflated while scrubbing a hand over her face.

"Why?" Reid said furrowing an eyebrow.

"Dale wanted me to either work in an ER or open a medical practice. I knew though when I graduated from medical school that I wanted to take a different path." Daisy said sadly.

"You're a doctor." Reid said the surprise clear in his voice.

"I have a medical degree but I've never practiced medicine outside my residency." Daisy said.

"So Dale got mad because you decided to move back to the U.S. and attend the FBI Academy." Reid said noticing fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes because he had his heart set on me either working in a hospital or opening a medical practice. Dale struggles with where his role as my brother starts and his role as guardian ends. I love him but I'm getting tired of fighting with him." Daisy said tiredly as she took another sip of her mocha.

"Talk to him and make him understand that this is what you want." Reid said watching as she played with a ring hanging on a chain around her neck.

"I tried but he's too stubborn to listen. Reid, I hope I am not overstepping any boundaries but I think I am not the only one who is dealing with emotional trauma. I saw the way you reacted after you read my diary and it makes me think that it brought back unpleasant and suppressed memories." Daisy said softly feeling a pang of guilt when she saw Reid freeze with a look of sheer terror on his face.

"I...I." Reid stuttered trying to find the right words.

"It's okay we don't have to talk about it. I just want you to know that just because I'm damaged doesn't mean I can't offer to listen if you need to talk." Daisy said soothingly reaching across the space between them and taking his hand in hers.

"During a case a unsub with Split Personality Disorder abducted and tortured me for two days. As a result of that abduction I developed a drug addiction and started questioning if I really belonged in the BAU." Reid said tears spilling from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Reid." Daisy said squeezing his hand.

"I just felt so isolated." Reid said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Believe me I understand that but you don't feel that way anymore do you?" Daisy asked letting the concern she felt show in her eyes.

"Not anymore." Reid said wiping tears away.

"A friend is one who walks in when others walk out." Daisy said.

"Walter Winchell if I'm not mistaken and they are very wise words." Reid said.

"My dad said that to me when I was a child and had a fight with Dale. I didn't understand what it meant then but I do now and it's very profound to me." Daisy said feeling more tears burning at her eyes.

"I think we should head back to the precinct. Hotch is probably wondering where we are." Reid said pulling himself up out of the chair.

"The last thing I want to do is get in trouble with Hotch." Daisy said pulling herself to her feet and grabbing her I-pod and shoving it into her pocket.

Just as Daisy was about to follow Reid out of the café she became startled by the ring of her Blackberry. She fished it out of its holster and felt her eyes widen in shock when she saw the name of the caller flashing on the display screen, Adam. She debated whether to answer it knowing that calls from Adam were never an emergency and she had already been away from the precinct for an hour. However, something about this call felt different. She couldn't explain it but she suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her that something was wrong. She shot Reid an apologetic look and pressed the answer key holding the phone to her ear.

"Gomes." Daisy said into the phone.

"Daisy you have to help me. I found a girl tied up in her hotel room and she's been raped." Adam said and his frantic voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"Adam slow down and tell me where you are." Daisy said trying to process what was going on.

"I'm at the Las Vegas International Hotel. She's bleeding and I don't know what to do." Adam said sounding as if he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Adam first things first I need you to calm down and tell me how badly she's bleeding and from where." Daisy said the sharp tone of her voice demanding answers.

"It's bad; she has blood all over her chest. It's still pouring out of her wound and oh god there's so much of it." Adam said sobbing.

"It sounds to me like a severed blood vessel so what I need you to do is grab a towel and press it down to the wound as hard as you can to slow down the bleeding. Whatever you do, do not let go no matter what. I also need you to keep her calm to delay the onset of shock. I'm on my way and I'll be there in about five minutes." Daisy said fighting the urge to vomit.

"I'm going to watch her die." Adam sobbed on the verge of absolute hysteria.

"Adam, stop it! You're not going to watch her die." Daisy said firmly.

"She stopped breathing." Adam hiccupped.

"Get her on the floor and start CPR." Daisy said sternly.

"What about the bleeding?" Adam said his voice filled with fear and uncertainty.

"Adam the bleeding has become a secondary priority because if she's not breathing she's got about four minutes before her brain starts to die." Daisy yelled into the phone as she ran out of the café towards Reid's SUV.

Daisy cursed inwardly when she heard the line cut out and realized her phone lost its signal. She berated the lousy cell service and shoved the device back into the holster on her belt. As she climbed into the SUV, she found herself praying that Adam would be able to keep the girl alive until she got there and could take over.

She flicked on the lights and siren and as soon as Reid was safely in the SUV took off heading for the hotel. She glanced over at Reid and saw the look of concern and confusion in his eyes as she pointed to the back telling him to grab the Kevlar vests. She could heard a dispatcher over the radio sending units to the hotel and telling them to be on guard because of a 911 call informing them of a suspicious man in the hotel. Daisy picked up the radio and pushed the button in on the side.

"Dispatch this is Daisy Gomes of the Quantico FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit. I need you to get in contact with my supervisor, Aaron Hotchner, and tell him that SSA Spencer Reid and I are rolling code four to the scene. Our ETA is about five minutes." Daisy said sternly in to the radio.

"I read you Daisy and I'm sending your team rolling code four to the scene."

Daisy could feel her body shaking with adrenaline as she sped through Las Vegas traffic at twice the speed limit for the road she was on. As she put her tactical driving skills to use dodging cars that were in the way, one thought kept bouncing around in her head repeatedly.

"I hope I make it in time."


	8. Consequences

When Daisy and Reid arrived at the hotel and pulled up to the main entrance, it was eerily quiet. Daisy turned the siren off but left the lights flashing and climbed out of the SUV. She strapped a Kevlar vest to her body before heading to the trunk to grab the medical kit she left in the SUV. She grabbed it, slammed the trunk door with a loud thud, and turned to head inside the hotel but found Reid placed his hand on her chest to stop her.

"We should wait for backup." Reid said leveling a stern glare at her.

"I'm a doctor and there's a girl in that hotel that needs my help or she's going to bleed to death. I don't have time to wait for back up so either help me or get out of my way." Daisy growled swatting Reid's hand away.

"Okay how can I help?" Reid said a bit taken aback by the icy tone to Daisy's voice.

"Make sure no one enters or leaves the hotel and notify SWAT of the situation when they get here." Daisy threw over her shoulder as she grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open.

The first thing Daisy saw when she entered the hotel was a large group of people standing in a circle, huddled together. She ran towards the group and managed to squirm and push her way through the hysterical crowed and into the center.

What she saw made her feel like someone hit her in the chest with a 2x4 and knocked all the air out of her lungs.

There was a girl lying on the tile floor covered in blood. Daisy stood frozen in shock for a few seconds before she got down on her hands and knees. She set her kit down beside her and knew without even touching her that this was a medical emergency.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Daisy said smiling half-heartedly.

"Sarah." She said between sobs.

"Well my name is Daisy and I'm a doctor so I'm going to help you but to do that I need you to help me." Daisy said squeezing Sarah's hand.

She turned her gaze to Sarah's chest and saw Adam's trembling hands holding a bloody towel to her abdomen. She un-zipped her medical kit and grabbed a BVM and placed it over Sarah's nose and mouth before handing it to Adam so he could squeeze and hold the towel while she inspected for more injuries.

It had been a while since Daisy did a full body examination for internal injuries but this girl's life was in her hands and doing one was better than not doing one. She knew if she did one and found more injuries she could tell the paramedics to look out for it and they could tell the doctors upon arrival to the hospital.

Daisy found no signs of additional internal traumatic injury and let out a sigh of relief.

Daisy knew that she needed to focus on stopping the bleeding from Sarah's wound. She nodded at Adam letting him know it was okay to let go of the towel. Daisy carefully peeled back the towel and saw a deep horizontal gash at least six inches long across the center of her abdomen. She cursed when she saw the ruptured blood vessel that was rapidly leaking blood into her abdominal cavity.

She glanced up at one of the security guards standing there trying to control the crowed.

"How far out are the paramedics?"

"About six minutes." He replied.

"Shit we don't have that kind of time. Sarah I need to stop the bleeding but it's going to hurt so can you do me a favour and just focus all your attention on Adam?" Daisy said watching for an affirmative head nod.

Sarah nodded and Daisy took that as her cue to continue and pulled a bottle of rubbing alcohol out of her kit un-screwing the cap and pouring a copious amount onto a piece of gauze. She set the bottle down beside her and slowly rubbed the gauze over the wound and felt her chest constrict as Sarah hissed in pain, tears spilling like waterfalls from her gorgeous ocean blue eyes.

She could feel the sting of tears in her own eyes as she grabbed and tore open a package of dry cotton balls with her teeth before strategically placing a handful in the wound to absorb the blood leaking into her abdominal cavity.

Daisy knew that the next part of the procedure was extremely dangerous. If she made one slip up, she could completely severe the artery and cause massive internal bleeding which she would only have seconds to stop.

Daisy called a member of the circle forward and handed him a flashlight to hold so she could see what she was doing. She eased herself down on to her chest so her eyes were level with the wound and grabbed a needle and thread from the kit.

"Sarah, this part of the procedure is dangerous so I need you to stay still no matter how much it hurts. Everyone else I need you to move back so I have room to work." Daisy said as she threaded the needle.

Daisy was amazed at how fast everyone moved, like Moses parting the red sea. She glanced at Sarah one last time to make sure she was holding still. She could see tears falling from Sarah's eyes and Adam stroking her hand trying to distract her from what was about to happen.

Daisy took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and tried to imagine she was sewing a piece of fabric instead of a young girl's artery. She opened her eyes after the third deep breath and removed some of the cotton balls to get a better look at the artery she was going to stitch.

Daisy took one last breath before she got to work on stitching the artery. As she made the first stitch she heard Sarah scream in pain and it hit her hard enough that she felt icy tears biting into her skin. She blinked several times knowing that there was no going back and she had to continue to save Sarah. In and out that was what she did until she was confident that her patchwork would hold up at least until Sarah made it to the hospital and a surgeon could do a better job.

It didn't take long after Daisy completed the initial patchwork to suction the lingering blood in her abdominal cavity and stitch the wound closed with two rounds of stitches.

Before Daisy could say anything else, she heard the loud wail of ambulance sirens, several police/SWAT cars and fire trucks. It was only then that she realized the fire alarm was ringing and the units were responding to a fire alarm as well as a suspicious man.

She watched as the door opened and Reid came running in flanked by two heavily armed SWAT team members and paramedics. She didn't have to identify herself because she was wearing a FBI Kevlar vest and had a badge and gun attached to her belt. However, none the less she reached into her pocket for her credentials and handed them to one of the officers.

"Have either of you searched the building for the perp?" One of the SWAT members said as he quickly glanced at her credentials before handing them back to her.

"No but I posted Reid on the front door to make sure no one tried to enter or leave through the front exit and I'm sure security had men on all the other exits." Daisy replied wiping the blood on her hands off on her jeans.

"What about the victim?" One of the paramedics interjected as he glanced at Sarah.

"I have stabilized the victim and she's ready for transport to the hospital. She is showing no signs of traumatic injury other than the stab wound to her abdomen." Daisy replied her voice wavering as shock set in.

"Thank you Agent Gomes." The SWAT leader said before sending his men off in separate directions and running off himself.

Daisy grabbed Sarah's hand as the paramedics rolled Sarah onto a gurney and strapped her down

"You'll be okay because these fine gentlemen will take really good care of you." Daisy said glancing at them through her tears.

Daisy felt a surge of pride when Sarah nodded at her and squeezed her hand. Daisy followed the paramedics, jogging beside the gurney as she told them what she suspected was wrong with Sarah as they headed to the ambulance parked outside the front door.

They gave her their thanks, loaded Sarah into the ambulance, and shut the doors. Daisy broke down when she watched the paramedic run and get into the driver's side, slamming the door. She wanted so badly to go with them as she watched the ambulance leave with lights flashing and a wailing siren.

After the ambulance was out of sight, she looked around the scene and saw just how much activity this incident had caused, fire trucks, SWAT vans, police cars and back up ambulances were all parked with flashing lights in strategic locations.

She prayed that Sarah would be okay as she took off her Kevlar vest and leaned against the side of the SUV. She felt the adrenaline crash kick in and realized that she was shaking like a leaf.

When she saw, an officer let Adam out of the hotel he had mascara laced tears pouring from his eyes and he was shaking just as bad if not worse than she was. She let out a sniffle before running straight into his arms and clinging to him like he was the only thing keeping her glued together. She hadn't seen Adam in years but the warmth of his strong arms wrapped around her was comforting.

Before they could saying anything to each other Adam let her go with a kiss to the top of the head and saw Reid emerge from inside the hotel to offer the comfort he knew she needed.

"Daisy, are you okay?" Reid asked as he took the vest from her and threw it in the trunk along with his own before slamming the door shut.

"I'll be okay; this is my friend Adam Lambert and we grew up together in San Diego." Daisy said coldly at first but smiled as she said the word friend.

Daisy watched and wiped the tears from her eyes as Adam and Reid shook hands and formally introduced themselves.

She smirked when she caught Adam checking Reid out which to her didn't make sense because he was dating Sauli and would never cheat. She knew that Adam checking out Reid meant that at least for the time being he was okay. She knew though once the adrenaline wore off and it really sunk in what happened Adam would fall apart and need constant supervision.

All three of them tensed when they heard approaching footsteps. All three of them turned around and came face to face with the rest of the team.

The look on Hotch's face was alarmingly straight.

"Daisy, what the hell were you thinking?" Hotch snapped his voice laced with frustration and anger.

"I followed my instincts and because of that a young woman is on her way to the hospital instead of the morgue." Daisy snapped back.

"You broke protocol; if your attitude doesn't change I will have no choice but to pull you from the case considering what you've been through." Hotch, fired back.

Daisy's eyes darkened and Reid could see what was coming; it was the same thing that happened at his apartment.

"Leave my past out of this." Daisy shouted her voice laced with dangerous and icy venom.

"You need to..." Before Hotch could say anything else, Daisy interrupted him and started screaming in Danish.

"Hvorfor er alt jeg gør aldrig godt, nok. Jeg er ved at være træt af det. Kan folk ikke bare lade mig være for helvede. Jeg bliver sindsyg, af alt den pyldren. Jeg ved godt reglerne et der til at hjælpe os men nogle gange er de sgu mere i vejen end hvad godt er. Hvis i ikke passer på så æder de fucking lorte regler jer. Jeg gjorde hvad jeg følte var rigtigt og hvis det ikke er godt nok, at man redder en pige istedet for at vente på at folk gider lette deres røv." Daisy snapped without even noticing she was speaking in Danish. She just looked at everyone and them at her because they did not understand a word she said.

"What the hell was that? I'm so confused." Morgan said scratching his head.

"Well that was Danish which I normally use if someone pisses me off." Daisy answered, glaring at Hotch.

"We should head back to the precinct and debrief." Hotch said through gritted teeth.

"Daisy I suggest you ride with me." Adam said fishing his keys out of his pocket.

"She's riding with me because she's proven to me that I can't trust her." Hotch said glaring at Daisy.

"Adam does have a point, Hotch. He needs someone to ride with him and make sure he stays safe. He's a celebrity and this is probably all over the news by now. I suggest letting Daisy ride with him because they are friends and maybe she can talk him in to giving us a statement." Reid said trying to defuse the situation.

"Fine! Daisy you can ride with him but you and I are going to talk." Hotch snapped before walking away towards his SUV.

"Oh Daisy you really did it this time." Adam said watching Hotch's retreating back.

"Let's just go." Daisy said through gritted teeth as she grabbed Adam's arm and dragged him away from the SUV towards his car.

Daisy rested her head against the back of the seat and took a few calming breaths trying to let go of the anger. Daisy turned her glance to Adam as he got into the car shutting the door behind him. She knew that it wouldn't be long before Adam suffered an emotional breakdown and fished her Blackberry out of its holster. She pressed 1 on the key pad and held the phone to her ear.

"You've reached the office of the all-powerful oracle so state your quest." Garcia said with an edge of cheeriness to her voice.

"It's Daisy and I need you to grab the book I gave you before joining the BAU."

"What's this about?" Garcia said.

"I request the assistance of the all-powerful oracle with a very big quest." Daisy said trying to humor Garcia.

"What might this quest be?" Garcia asked sounding intrigued.

"I need you to hack into the DA's office and issue a federal arrest warrant for "The Fisher" on grounds that he's a witness in a federal rape/murder investigation. Have Viper and Night Hawk pick him up." Daisy said.

"You do realize that you are asking me to break the law?" Garcia said seriously.

"I know and I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't think it was necessary." Daisy said pleadingly into the phone.

"Okay but you owe me big time for this missy. I will get right on it and call you back when I have arranged everything." Garcia said.

Daisy hung up the phone and shoved it in her holster struggling not to laugh at the perplexed look on Adam's face as he drove through late night Vegas traffic.

"What the hell was that about?" Adam said his voice betraying his obvious confusion.

"Oh nothing you need to worry about." Daisy said a mischievous smirk appearing on her face.


	9. Consequences and a Confession

Daisy walked into the precinct feeling numb to the world. It had only been 30 minutes since the hotel incident; it was long enough for her to know what was going to happen. She could feel Adam's hand on her shoulder offering support when she tensed after seeing Dale and Hotch standing in the bullpen with angry looks plastered on their faces. She gave Adam a hug before telling him to go to the conference room where the rest of the team gathered. She watched Adam's retreating back until he disappeared behind a wooden door before following Dale and Hotch into Dale's office. She took a seat behind Dale's desk while Dale sat on a chair and Hotch shut the door before leaning against the frame.

"I don't even know where to start." Hotch said letting out an exasperated sigh.

"At the beginning would be a good place." Daisy said sarcastically as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Don't be a smart ass. What you did today broke protocol and put your life as well as Reid's life in danger." Dale said through gritted teeth as he leveled a glare at her.

"Dale, come on! You know as well as I do there was no danger." Daisy said tersely as she rolled her eyes at Dale who was struggling to keep his temper in check.

"You didn't know that when you arrived. For all you knew there could have been a heavily armed unsub in that hotel. It doesn't matter, that's not the point; the point is that you didn't think about the potential danger before running into that hotel." Dale snapped his eyes turning into icy pits of anger.

"Daisy we have protocols in place to keep us as safe on the job as possible. If we break those protocols, someone could be hurt or worse killed. We were lucky that the unsub left before you arrived. However, that won't always be the case. I cannot have you breaking protocol and putting yourself and other members of this team in danger. As of this moment you're on desk duty and when the case is over I will review whether you're fit to stay on this team." Hotch said his voice devoid of emotion.

"You're not serious." Daisy snapped jumping out of the chair and slamming her hands down on the desk.

"I'm a 100% serious. We profile as a team and we apprehend as a team. If you can't handle that then you don't belong on this team." Hotch said coldly as he glanced at Dale.

"He's right if you can't stay objective you don't belong on the team because the only thing you're going to do is get yourself or someone else killed." Dale said as he let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry but as a doctor and a cop I made a promise to myself and the people I serve to protect them from harm. I am going to do whatever it takes to keep that promise protocol be damned. I don't expect either of you to understand." Daisy snapped tears spilling from her eyes as she picked up a family photo and threw it against the wall.

"I do understand. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to know you're in pain and there's nothing I can do about it?" Dale said tears falling from his own eyes as he picked up the pieces of the broken picture frame and threw them in the trash.

"Your past is what makes you an exceptional agent but it's what's going to eat you alive in this job. I have seen too many good agents burn out because they cannot handle the stress of this job. I don't want to see that happen to you." Hotch said as he watched Daisy wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Just give me another chance because I know this is where I belong." Daisy sniffled as she glanced at both men.

"I will consider it but I can't make any promises." Hotch said softening his gaze a little, as he opened the door. "For now though I'm going to have Adam drive you to the hotel so you can get some rest."

"What about the briefing?" Daisy said pointing towards the conference room.

"I'll fill you in later." Hotch said signalling Adam to come over.

Daisy nodded and let Adam wrap his arm around her shoulders. She groaned in annoyance when she saw a horde of reporters gathered outside the precinct ready to strike like snakes. She felt better when Adam instinctively tightened his grip on her and gave him a half-hearted smile.

As they exited the precinct, Daisy blinked several times as hundreds of flashing camera lights momentarily blinded her. She tried to weasel her way behind Adam to use him as a shield but a reporter blocked her path. She could feel panic sinking its claws into her and she knew Adam could sense her discomfort so she didn't resist when he pulled her against his body so her head was resting on his collarbone. She tilted her head in such a way that Adam was able to shield her eyes from the blinding light with his arm.

"Adam why are you with and FBI Agent?" A reporter said thrusting a mic at him.

"I'm sorry but I can't discuss details of an ongoing investigation so if you'll excuse me I have to get going." Adam said politely making his way to his car parked on the other side of the parking lot.

"So you're saying you're involved with the FBI?" Another reporter said blocking his path.

"I already told you I can't discuss an ongoing investigation now I have to go." Adam said letting his annoyance seep into his voice.

"What can you tell us?" A third reporter said as a cameraman shone his camera light right in Adam's eyes.

Daisy felt her blood boil and forgot about her stage fright as she pushed Adam behind her. She felt her hands clench into fists as she glared straight at the reporter in front of her.

"He can't tell you anything but I can. I can tell you that every one of you needs to let us go before I call my team out here and you're all arrested for impeding a federal investigation." Daisy snapped as she reached for her cuffs. "I'm not kidding if you aren't gone in 10 seconds every one of you is going to jail."

"I would listen to her she really isn't kidding." Adam said seriously.

"1...2...3..." Daisy said not making it to four before the reporters scattered and ran like chickens with their heads cut off to their cars. They drove away so fast that their tires left marks on the asphalt.

Adam unlocked his car and they both got in and put their seat belts on. It only took a few seconds for both of them to break down laughing. Watching the reporters scatter like frightened children was the highlight of their evening.

"Is yelling at reporters one of the perks of being a FBI agent?" Adam said between snorts of laughter as he started the car.

"It certainly is! What fun is it being a FBI Agent if you can't yell at reporters when they get on your last nerve?" Daisy said with a playful smile on her face.

"So what's the story with you and Reid?" Adam said changing the mood of the conversation as he glanced at Daisy, a playful smirk on his face.

"Nothing." Daisy said annoyance becoming clear in her voice.

"Oh no that's not good enough I can tell there's something going on between you two." Adam said firmly.

"He's just a co-worker who's letting me stay with him." Daisy said as she broke eye contact.

Adam shook his head and glared at her in a way that told her he did not buy her answer. Sure, he wasn't a profiler but he was far from stupid and could notice things when he wanted to. They slipped into an awkward silence for five minutes before Daisy broke it because she realized she couldn't hide her feelings for Reid from Adam.

"Reid knows my secret and makes me feel warm inside. I know Reid would never hurt me but I just can't go through the pain again. After all, I thought Jake was a nice person and look what happened. It scares me to tell you the truth." Daisy said looking out the window to avoid eye contact with Adam.

Adam leaned over and snaked a finger under Daisy's chin forcing her to look into his stunning crystal blue eyes.

"You're such a pessimist do you know that? You deserve happiness and I am not taking no for an answer. What if this is karma's way of correcting its mistake of making you suffer for all these years by giving you Reid. Daisy you always turn everything good into something bad and it is not fair to Reid because it is obvious he has feelings for you. I saw the pain in his eyes when you basically blew him off after he showed concern for you and stood up to Hotch for you." Adam said his eyes firm but supportive.

"Oh god I've been a total ass towards him especially after he shared his feelings with me on the plane." Daisy said bitterly.

"What did he say?" You know I need all the dirty little details." Adam said letting the playful smirk return to his features.

"He said: Daisy, I'm really sorry for the pain I've caused you by uncovering your past. I must admit there's something about you that intrigues me. From the moment, you arrived at the BAU I've been feeling things I've never felt before. That's what he said word for word." Daisy said starting to ease up.

"Awww my little Daisy has a crush and its reciprocated, isn't that cute?" Adam said teasingly as he tried to stifle his laughter.

Daisy glared at him before smacking him on the back of the head with her palm, laughing when he looked at her with a mock hurt face.

"Oh come on, Adam, you know you deserved it. Now if we're done sitting here talking about my personal life maybe we should get going." Daisy said unable to hold back a snort of laughter when Adam pouted at her again.

"Yes miss FBI agent." Adam said sarcastically as he pulled the car out of the parking lot and on to the road.

Adam drove for a good 15 minutes before they arrived at the new hotel that he and the rest of the team would be staying at. Adam knew that despite their ribbing there was still a storm simmering in Daisy's eyes. Adam parked the car as close to the entrance as possible and killed the engine before taking his seat belt off. He got out of the car and heard a door slam meaning Daisy had done the same. They remained silent as they walked side by side into the hotel and up to the front desk to get their key cards.

When they made their way over to and entered the elevator Daisy felt her phone vibrate indicating a new text. She pulled her blackberry out of her holster and saw that she did indeed have a new text message.

Hey, Daisy, "The Fisher" and the men escorting him have arrived and are now in your hotel room with me – Garcia

Thanks Garcia for doing this and I will be up in a minute. I just need to make sure Adam does not follow me in to the room. – Daisy

"Who is it?" Adam said trying to peak at her phone.

"It's Garcia; she's just asking if I'm alright after my heated conversation with Dale and Hotch." Daisy replied shoving her phone back into her holster.

Adam smirked deciding to take her word for it despite a nagging feeling that she was lying to him again. He heard a soft ding and watched as the elevator doors opened and shook his head before walking off the elevator, Daisy right on his heels. They walked down the hall way and stopped outside Daisy's room. Daisy gave Adam a hug and gently kissed his cheek before saying goodnight. She watched Adam walk down to the end of the hall and opened his door before disappearing behind it.

When Daisy was sure, Adam was safe in his hotel room she opened the door to her own room and stepped inside. She shut the door she was nearly tackled to the ground by "The Fisher" whom she hadn't seen in a couple of months.

"So what's the plan? When will you reveal The Fisher?" Garcia asked with a smile on her face.

"Tomorrow when Adam least expects it." Daisy said as she hugged Garcia goodnight and watched her leave the room.


	10. The Fisher

"Nick and Jeff would either of you like a beer?" Daisy said gesturing to the mini fridge.

"Nah wonder boy here and I got to get going before anyone gets suspicious of our absence." Jeff responded as he headed for the door.

"You owe us big time for this one." Nick said as he playfully ruffled her hair.

"I know and I can't thank you guys enough for doing this for me." Daisy said following them to the door.

"I'll think of some way for you to pay us back." Nick said mischievously.

"Goodnight guys and if anyone gives you trouble tell them to talk to me." Daisy said seriously as the three of them stopped in front of the door

"We will. Take care and stay safe and out of trouble." Jeff said giving her an all-knowing glare.

Daisy couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter at Jeff's comment given that she already broke FBI protocol and several laws to get Garcia to issue a fake arrest warrant for "The Fisher" aka Sauli Koskinen. None the less, she gave Jeff and Nick each a hug and a smile before watching them walk away and disappear into an elevator.

She closed the door and turned her gaze on Sauli who was sitting on a bar stool, his hands shaking from the ordeal. Daisy knew that Jeff and Nick explained that he wasn't really under arrest on the plane ride back to the U.S. from Finland. She could tell though not just from his shaking hands but also from his body language that it was still causing him a great deal of trauma. She felt the burn of guilt when she saw tears spilling from Sauli's eyes and pulled him into a hug letting him cry on her shoulder.

"I had no choice, Sauli." Daisy said rubbing his back.

"I know it just caught me off guard." Sauli said wiping the tears away.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I did it for Adam. He's been through hell tonight and the kind of comfort he needs is something only you can give him." Daisy said as she guided Sauli to the bedroom and sat him down on the bed.

"Where is he?" Sauli asked jumping to his feet, his voice laced with concern.

"Probably a sleep by now. I was thinking to surprise him tomorrow so you can stay here with me tonight." Daisy said as she pulled off her t-shirt to reveal a spaghetti strap.

"Don't you think sleeping together is a bit inappropriate considering we're not dating?" Sauli said turning beat red as he broke eye contact with her.

"We're friends and I've slept with male friends before. Besides where else are you going to sleep?" Daisy said as she changed into her PJ pants and sat down on the bed.

"I could sleep on the floor." Sauli said grabbing a pillow and blanket.

"You're over reacting and I'm not going to let you hurt your back by sleeping on the floor so get your butt over here." Daisy said as she climbed under the sheets.

"Are you sure?" Sauli said as he pulled his shirt and jeans off throwing them on the ground.

"For the love of god I am sure. I have no awkward feelings because I know that us sleeping together doesn't mean anything so what's the problem?" Daisy said as she glared at him.

"I just feel like it's wrong to sleep with someone you're not dating?" Sauli said sheepishly.

"Would it make you feel better to know that Adam and I slept together on a few occasions during our sleepovers?" Daisy said as she moved over to make room for Sauli.

"You did?" Sauli said incredulously as he crawled under the covers.

"Sometimes when Dale couldn't pick me up because he had to work I would stay over at Adam's." Daisy said smiling at the fond memories.

"It was never awkward." Sauli said as he rolled onto his side so he could face her.

"No and I'm sure you know this but Adam just has this thing about him that makes you relax when you're around him. Whenever I couldn't sleep he would sing to me and I would be out like a light by the end of the song." Daisy said smiling watching as Sauli eased up a bit.

"He does the same thing for me and it makes me feel like I'm floating." Sauli said feeling tears burning at his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay you'll see him tomorrow and everything will be okay I promise." Daisy said snuggling up to him and wiping the tears away.

"I feel guilty because I haven't been here for him." Sauli said trying to blink back more tears.

"It's not your fault sweet heart and I know Adam loves you and that's what matters." Daisy said as she wrapped her arms around Sauli to comfort him as he broke down into tears.

"Maybe I should go over and talk to him." Sauli said struggling to pull the covers back.

"That's not a good idea he needs to sleep." Daisy said softly stopping him with a hand to the chest.

Daisy let Sauli snuggle up against her and rested her head on Sauli's shoulder willing him to stop shaking. She let go after a few minutes knowing what always made her feel better and told Sauli to roll over onto his chest. He did as asked and she climbed out of bed and made her way over to her go bag on the dresser. She began rummaging through it and smirked when she found what she was looking for, a dark green candle, a lighter and a plate in the shape of a ninja star. She set up the candle on the nightstand and lit it, inhaling the soothing scent of pine that reminded her of being in a forest.

She then climbed back on the bed and straddled Sauli so her ass was resting just below the curve of his lower back. Daisy shifted slightly and carefully waved her hands over the candle flame several times, in rapid succession, to warm them before placing them on Sauli's bare shoulders up by his shoulder blades. She felt Sauli immediately tense when her hands made contact with his skin. She had expected it considering this was the first time she had done this for him and she could tell he was a little apprehensive.

She inhaled another whiff of pine from the candle and let out a deep breath, falling into a meditative state. Once she felt all the tension leave her own body she slowly started kneading the flesh by Sauli's shoulder-blade like a cat extending and retracting its claws.

"What are you doing?" Sauli said into the pillow.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm giving you a back massage and man do you need it you're like a taunt rubber band about to break." Daisy whispered into his ear as she let her hands work their way from his shoulders to his lower back.

"Don't you think sitting on me while I'm almost naked and giving me a back massage is a little inappropriate?" Sauli said trying to turn over.

"No I don't, I'm a doctor and I used to do this all the time for Adam and Dale when they got a wicked sore back." Daisy replied as she kneaded a particularly stubborn knot in Sauli's lower back.

"Daisy..." Sauli started to say but Daisy interrupted him.

"Relax Sauli, I promise you this isn't inappropriate I know of lots of people who do this for their friends and family members. Just take a deep breath, close your eyes and forget I'm even here." Daisy said as she slid her hands back up to Sauli's shoulders to repeat the process.

Daisy could feel Sauli warming up to the idea of her hands on his bare back as she started the process again. She watched as his breathing slowly evened out and smirked when she realized he was fighting to keep his eyes open against the pull of sleep.

Daisy continued working on his lower back until she heard light snoring coming from Sauli. She smirked and carefully crawled off Sauli, pulling the covers over him and giving him a small peck on the check. She could feel the smirk turn into a smile when she saw the calm, peaceful look on Sauli's face as he slept.

Daisy watched Sauli sleep, thinking about how lucky Adam was to have someone in his life that loved him unconditionally. She couldn't help the nagging feeling that told her Adam was right when he made it clear to her that she couldn't keep hiding her feelings for Reid. She sighed blowing out the candle and inhaling the pine scented smoke. She knew that her main problem was she did not know how to make Reid realise how much she needed him.

This case had brought the demons she thought she buried to the surface and made her realise that she needed Reid now more than ever as she was forced to face the memories of the worst day of her life.

At some point, she would have to come to terms with the fact that not everyone she met would hurt her. She knew Reid was someone she could trust because he has shown her nothing but kindness since she arrived at the BAU. He let her stay with him so she would not have to live in a hotel and he read her diary and made her feel like she could lean on someone and share the burden of her dark secret.

She crawled underneath the covers and snuggled up to Sauli relishing in the warmth that his body provided. She smiled knowing that tomorrow she was going to apologize to Reid and make him see that he had wormed his way into her heart and she was falling for him.

All she needed now was some sleep to chase away the fatigue of a long day. She rested her head on Sauli's chest and listened to the soothing sound of his heart beating in her ears.

For the first time in a long time, she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Stroll Down Memory Lane

Daisy groaned as she woke up to blinding sunlight pouring in from the bedroom window. She shifted slightly so she could check the time, 5:00 A.M. She pulled the covers back and pulled herself into a seated position to give her eyes time to adjust to the light. After five minutes, she pulled herself to her feet and felt a surge of panic when she glanced to the other side of the bed and Sauli was not there. However, she arched her eyebrows in confusion when she heard a faint sizzling sound and slowly made her way out into the main area of the hotel room. She smirked when she saw Sauli in the kitchenette standing shirtless over the stove.

"I didn't know you cooked." Daisy said amusement lacing her voice.

"I love to cook and I figured since you let me stay here with you it was the right thing to do." Sauli said as he cracked another egg.

"What are you making?" Daisy said.

"It's a surprise." Sauli said a playful smirk gracing his features.

"You know I have ways of making you talk." Daisy said mischievously as she snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Do you now because I'm not going to give up my secret that easily." Sauli said playfully smacking her wrist with the spatula.

"I will get you to talk." Daisy whispered into his ear.

"Will you now." Sauli said trying to stifle his laughter

"Yes I will and do you want to know how?" Daisy whispered into his ear.

"How?" Sauli said suppressing a shiver as Daisy ran her hand over his spine.

"I'll use my superior interrogation techniques and if that fails I'll use my martial arts training." Daisy growled as she let him go and leaned against the counter.

"Go right ahead we'll see who wins this battle." Sauli said patronizingly.

"Are you sure you want to play this game with me?" Daisy said glaring at him.

"I'm not an easy cookie to break." Sauli replied ignoring her.

"Oh we will have to see. What if I pour this entire container of black pepper into that little bowel of whatever it is your making?" Daisy said dangling the black pepper over the bowel.

"Okay I give in, I'm making an omelet." Sauli said nervousness lacing his voice.

"Mmm omelet, I love omelets. You can read me like an open book Sauli." Daisy said with a smile as she patted Sauli on the back

After Daisy said that, she smirked at the glint of mischievousness in Sauli's eyes and decided to go find her computer. She walked back into the bedroom where she knew she had put her computer and DVD discs. Daisy knew that there were home movies recorded on DVD's that she wanted Sauli to see while they enjoyed breakfast together.

Daisy grabbed her computer and the DVD's and sat down placing the computer on the night stand. She leaned up against the headboard and pulled the covers over her legs. She began looking through her collection of DVD's for the one she wanted to show to Sauli. She found the one she was looking for, a home movie of her and Adam's prom night, which she shot right before their graduation from high school.

She remembered that night clearly, as if it was yesterday. She remembered all the other girls were jealous when she showed up at school with Adam, Jeff and Nick. Jeff was her prom date but the only reason he went was to keep an eye on her, Adam and his identical twin brother, Nick. Daisy had just as much gone to the prom with Adam because unlike Jeff, Adam loved to party as did she. Even if Jeff and Nick were twins, he was always the one to act as a big brother to all three of them.

Daisy could not help but let out a snort of laughter when she looked at the photo taken of all four of them and how much she and Adam had changed. Adam had his cute red hair and she was blonde. Jeff and Nick had not changed that much, other than changing hairstyles.

She sat there staring at the computer thinking back to the old days and all the good times she had with Adam, Jeff and Nick growing up. They all had a massive impact on her life, making her feel special and loved.

She could feel Sauli's presence and looked up to see him standing beside the bed handing her a plate with a steaming omelet on it.

"Breakfast my lady." Sauli said trying to stifle his laughter.

"Mmm this smells great; I found a movie I thought we should watch together if that's okay." Daisy said pointing at the computer.

Sauli nodded his head as he carefully sat down on the bed pulling the covers over his legs and setting his plate on his lap. They both took a forkful of their omelet and put it in their mouths before Daisy pressed the play button.

Daisy snuggled up against Sauli and rested her head on his shoulder as the video played on the small screen before them. They mostly ate in silence laughing occasionally when something funny, like Adam tripping and almost falling off the stage happened.

They sat there for a while watching the video, Daisy explaining who individual people were until they heard a knock on the door. Daisy glanced at the clock and realized half an hour had passed and groaned.

The next thing they knew Reid was standing in the room looking shocked and more than a little hurt when he saw them curled up, Sauli half-naked.

Reid tried to turn around and walk out of the room, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment but Daisy stopped him by grabbing his arm and closing the door.

"Reid, it's not what it looks like this is my friend Sauli. I had Garcia fly him over from Finland last night after the hotel incident. Sauli is Adam's boyfriend and I wanted to surprise Adam so I let Sauli stay with me for the night. Reid, please sit down and have some of this lovely omelet, I'm sure you haven't had breakfast yet." Daisy said gesturing to the bed.

Reid did as told and sat down shaking hands with a very nervous Sauli. The Finnish male looked like he could die of embarrassment at any second. Daisy took the opportunity to sneak out of the room while they were distracted to grab a plate and fork for Reid. When she returned she couldn't help but laugh at the look on Sauli's face as she sat back down on the bed. She calmly stroked his cheek and offered him an apologetic smile that seemed to make him ease up. She cut her omelet into two pieces and scooped the biggest piece onto the empty plate that she handed to Reid along with the fork.

She moved her computer to the side, crawled back under the covers, and took another bite of her omelet, enjoying the company of the two men.

"So what are you doing up so early?" Daisy said watching as Reid slowly ate his omelet.

"After last night I just wanted to catch you before your morning run and make sure you're okay." Reid said trying not to sound to shaken.

"That's really sweet but I'll be okay. Listen, why don't we go down to the bar? I'll call Adam and the four of us can talk there." Daisy suggested trying to dispel the awkwardness.

"Sure." They both said in unison.

"Reid you can head down and we'll catch up." Daisy said as she got up and began rummaging through her go bag for something to wear.


	12. Reunion

"Sauli you should head down to the bar/restaurant and I'll catch up." Daisy said, watching as he threw on the same t-shirt he wore yesterday.

"Are you sure?" Sauli said.

"Yes I am." Daisy replied as she grabbed an outfit out of her go bag.

Daisy quickly threw on her clothes and escorted Sauli out into the hallway closing the door behind her.

She watched Sauli's retreating back until he disappeared in the elevator before reaching into her holster and grabbing her Blackberry. She scrolled through her contact list until she found Adam's name and pressed the call button on her Blackberry, holding it to her ear.

Daisy frowned when Adam did not answer and her call went directly voice mail. It wasn't like Adam not to answer his phone. She decided to try again and when she got the same result, panic started to set in, had someone abducted Adam? She took a deep breath and tried to think through all the possible explanations for why he wasn't answering. She could only come up with two one was he couldn't hear it and the other was he was in the shower. Both made no sense because she could hear his phone ringing and she knew that if he were taking a shower he would bring his phone with him knowing it could be important.

Daisy decided to try one last time and when her call went to voice mail for a third time she could feel her heart thrashing against her rib cage. She curled her hand into a fist and knocked on the door, again no response.

Just as she was about to step back and kick the door open, she heard the chain lock being undone and the door opened. She saw a very annoyed looking Adam glaring at her in nothing but his boxers.

"Daisy what are you doing here it's quarter to 6 in the morning?" Adam said his voice laced with annoyance.

"I called you three times and you didn't pick up so I got worried." Daisy huffed, glaring at him.

"It's 5:45 in the morning." Adam said as if that explained everything.

"I was thinking we could go down to the hotel bar/restaurant for breakfast because Reid is waiting for us and I have a surprise for you." Daisy said trying to control the urge to jump up and down.

"Can't it wait until a decent hour?" Adam groaned knowing he wasn't getting out of this.

"Come on Adam, it'll be good for you after last night." Daisy said her voice far too cheery for the time of morning.

"Okay fine but give me a couple of minutes to change." Adam said closing the door.

After patiently waiting 10 minutes in the hall outside Adam's door, the singer emerged from his room. He was wearing a blue and black plaid button up shirt over a black t-shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans and a black leather belt with silver studs. His hair was styled so that it was straight in the front but spiked in the back. She smiled when she noticed that he was wearing the silver peace pendant she bought him for his birthday and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

As they walked through the hallways towards the elevator Daisy could tell by Adam's stiff body language and lack of response to her touch that he was annoyed with her. She hoped that seeing Sauli would lift Adam's mood. She could also tell by the dark tinge to his eyes that he was annoyed and let out a sigh as they stepped into the elevator.

As soon as the doors opened, they stepped off the elevator. Daisy led the way to the bar where she knew Sauli and Reid were waiting for them. Right before they entered the bar, she pulled out a handkerchief and told Adam to stop. He did as told and Daisy tied the blindfold around his eyes and grabbed a hold of his arm to guide him through the bar. She smirked when she saw Sauli and Reid sitting at a corner table by the stage enjoying a glass of orange juice.

As she guided Adam around tables and chairs, she could feel him tense and knew that not being able to see scared Adam. She squeezed his arm and whispered in his ear to trust her she was not going to let anything happen to him. She could feel him relax and she continued guiding him towards the corner table that Sauli and Reid where sitting at. As they approached, she saw Sauli set down his glass of orange juice and stand up, smirking as she pulled on Adam's arm signaling him to stop right in front of Sauli. She could see the hairs rising in anticipation on Adam's arms knowing he could feel Sauli's breathe ghosting across his face. She watched as Sauli began crying, silent tears rolling down his checks.

"Adam, I hope you like your surprise." Daisy said pulling the blind fold off.

"Sauli, what, how?" Adam squeaked as he pulled the Finnish male into a hug.

"Adam I missed you so much." Sauli sobbed as he tightened his grip on Adam.

"Me too, you have no idea how much I missed you." Adam said tears falling from his own eyes as he crashed their lips together, letting his pent-up emotions out. "I love you so much Sauli, more than words can express."

"Come on lover boys let's sit down." Daisy said playfully ruffling Adam's hair.

"Daisy, how did you manage to get Sauli here?" Adam said taking a seat and entwining his fingers with Sauli's."

"It wasn't easy let me tell you and I didn't do it alone. Daisy smirked, a flash of mischievousness dancing in her eyes.

"Let me guess Jeff and Nick had something to do with it. Those two haven't changed since high school." Adam said between bursts of laughter.

"Who are Jeff and Nick?" Sauli asked confusion swirling in his crystal blue eyes.

"Friends from our younger days." Adam replied glancing at Daisy.

"Jeff and Nick are identical twin brothers but they couldn't be more different. Nick is a really immature party boy who loves to get into trouble and his brother Jeff well sometimes he makes Dale look tame." Daisy said stifling her laughter.

"Are they the ones that arrested me in Finland?" Sauli asked.

"Yeah" Daisy said unable to suppress her laughter.

"They are really nice, one kept asking me if I wanted to play a drinking game and the other told me to pay no attention to his brother because he was dropped on his head as a baby." Sauli said glancing around the table.

"Yeah that sounds like Nick and Jeff." Adam said now trying to brace himself to keep from falling off the chair, laughing.

"It's a common misconception that identical twins have the same personality. They share the same DNA but each person's brain is wired differently thus giving each individual human being a unique personality. Of course there are instances where identical twins do share the same personality but it's exceedingly rare." Reid said matter of factly.

"That's what I've tried to tell people." Jeff said causing Daisy to jump in surprise.

"Jeff, Nick what are you guys doing here?" Daisy said pulling over two more chairs.

"The boss found out about our trip to Finland and suspended us for six weeks." Jeff said shaking his head.

"Jeff I'm so sorry." Daisy said squeezing his shoulder.

"No it's okay I really needed a vacation." Jeff said seriously, as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Oh yeah sorry about the whole thing in Finland Sauli we had our orders." Nick said glancing at Daisy with a playful smirk on his face.

"It's okay I'm here now and we can just let it go besides I should thank you for doing this for my Adam he means the world to me." Sauli said on the verge of tears.

"Yeah I really do have amazing friends that would do anything for me." Adam said placing a gentle kiss on Sauli's hand.

"Just don't ask me to do it again." Jeff said pretending to pout.

"Oh come on Jeffery you had fun." Nick said punching his brother's shoulder.

"Well gentlemen if you'll excuse me I have to make use of the lady's room." Daisy said her eyes focusing on Adam and Nick telling them to behave.

"I'll hold down the fort for you don't worry Daisy." Adam said a glint of mischievousness in his eyes.

"Just try not to get in trouble, I know it's asking a lot but at least try." Daisy said glaring at Adam and Nick.

"We'll try but no promises." Adam said trying to stifle a laughing fit.

As soon as Daisy left all four men turned their attention to Reid with a look he recognized as a look cops would wear into an interrogation. He knew that they were trying to intimidate him after all he is a profiler but it was working none the less. The icy coldness to each of their eyes and the stiff body language made him feel uneasy and glance towards the door to know where it was should he need to make a hasty retreat.

"Reid we need to talk." Jeff said twirling his hunting knife.


	13. Scars From The Past

"Now that everyone is here we can begin. If you look at the case file in front of you I took the liberty of gathering all the information we have so far." Dale said as he sat down at the head of the table.

"This is it?" Morgan said incredulously as he held up the thin case file.

"The unsub is smart and so far he's managed to stay under the radar." Dale said with barely contained anger lacing his voice.

"Daisy what do you think?" Hotch said his harsh gaze landing on her.

"Well based on the photos of the victims and crime scenes as well as the limited information we have I think we're dealing with a professional. The unsub was able to abduct four women from highly populated areas without anyone noticing anything. The unsub is compulsively organized which means he plans, prepares and executes his crimes with every possible contingency accounted for. Given that all our victims look strikingly similar in appearance he is just as meticulous in choosing his victims as he is in planning his crimes. I believe the unsub spends weeks or even months planning his crimes and choosing his victim. The unsub stalks his victim learning all their routines and daily habits so he can charm them and prey on their insecurities. I also believe he is in some way disabled or feels inadequate as he uses a knife to control and kill his victims." Daisy said feeling a chill race up her spine under Hotch's harsh glare.

"This guy sounds like a psychopath." Adam said bitterly as he grabbed Sauli's hand

As soon as Adam said that JJ opened her case file, took out the hospital photos of each victim, and tacked them up on the white board with push pins. She grabbed a dry erase marker from the ledge and began writing down the names of each victim and the date of their abduction.

The four girls ranged in age from 14 to 17 but they all had medium length dark blonde hair that curled into ringlets and framed fair skin and crystal blue eyes. They were all of average build.

**Daphne Bates - 7th July 2012**

**Anya Henson - 21st July 2012**

**Isabella Mann - 4th August 2012**

**Sarah Anderson - 18th August 2012**

Everyone sat in silence studying his or her copy of the case file until Adam letting out shocked gasp broke the silence.

"Daisy, these girls all look like you when you were 15 before you were..." Before Adam could finish his statement, a fist slammed down on the table and Daisy yelled at him to shut up. Everyone snapped their eyes to her, looks of shock and concern burning in their eyes.

"Does this have anything to do with the argument you had with Dale when we first arrived?" Rossi said with a firm yet supporting voice.

Daisy took a deep breath and stood up making her way up to the head of the table to stand beside Dale and Jeff. She shot Adam an icy glare that told him with all the intensity she could muster that he owed her. She glanced around the room at the members of her team as well as her brother, Sauli, Adam, Jeff and Nick and steeled herself under their harsh gazes of anticipation and concern.

"Here goes nothing, Adam is right they do look like me when I was 15 which was before I changed my looks and dyed my hair. I changed my looks and dyed my hair because I did not want to remember the worst day of my life every time I look into a mirror." Daisy said with a blank stare, she tried to blink back tears.

Daisy planted her hands on the table for support and took a calming breath before hardening her resolve.

"In fact those girls look more like me than I care to admit. The give scars he gave them on their abdomen and side I have them too. My boyfriend raped and stabbed me when I was 15. We are dealing with a copycat because I killed the original rapist in a blackout rage during the attack. Garcia I know you can find the old case file; you have my permission to find it and display it on the big screen behind me. I am believe I am the key to this case and you need all the facts surrounding my case if we're going to catch this man." Daisy said. Her voice filled with bluntness and a hint of relief.

Garcia did as told and Daisy walked back over to the other end of the table to stand in between Adam and Reid, too anxious to sit down. She glanced around the room for a third time to read everyone's expression but found they were looking at her with expressions of pain and shock, not pity like she feared. She knew deep down where the remains of her tattered soul lie that she would never truly, except that she was the victim of a violent crime.

Oddly enough though she still felt residual anger towards Adam, she felt an overwhelming sense of relief knowing that her team was now privy to her darkest secret. The moment she had feared since the incident happened was now over and she felt lighter and warmer.

Dragged out of her thoughts by a familiar hand on her shoulder she leaned into the touch and hummed in contentment when Adam whispered in her ear.

"I'm so sorry Daisy. I love you and I'm so, so proud of you."

Adam gave her one of his award-winning smiles, the one that melted her heart every time she saw it. She gave him a hug, pressing her body against his before pressing a kiss to his cheek and giving him a look that told him he should go.

Adam returned the kiss before breaking the hold and nodding to Reid letting him know he could take over. Reid grabbed her hand and led her out of the conference room and into the bull pen so they could talk in private."

"Are you alright? Did it help to talk about it? I've never been too good at conveying my problems but maybe it's time I talk to someone and I want that someone to be you." Reid said with a hint of fear in his voice and a flickering look of love in his eyes.

Reid eyes locked on Daisy's and he felt her squeeze his hand before enveloping him in a bear hug and whispering in his ear

"I want to be that person too, Spencer. We could meet in my hotel room later on and talk over a light dinner."

Reid nodded his head and wiped the tears in her eyes with a gentle swipe of his finger. She ruffled his hair playfully and pointed to the conference room.

As they re-entered the conference room Daisy saw Adam leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face that could disarm any straight woman or gay man.

"Oh shut up." Daisy said as she strode across the room and punched him in the arm.

"So when would be a good time to say I told you so?" Adam said between snorts of laughter.


	14. A Silver Lining Amoung A Dark Cloud

Daisy huffed in annoyance. Being the team's errand girl was annoying but none the less, she agreed to go with Morgan back to the scene of their latest crime to pick up the security tapes to get away from the station for a while.

She shut the engine of her SUV off knowing that as the newest and youngest member of the team that she would be doing many of these types of jobs. She unbuckled her seat belt and smirked to herself thankful that Hotch trusted her to do this after his freak out at this very hotel.

She could feel the warm summer breeze softly blow through her hair and caress her body like a set of invisible hands. She let it calm her to the point where she was able to retreat into her own head as she stood there eyes focused on the hotel door that less than 24 hours ago was gateway in and out of hell. The gateway into facing one of her biggest nightmares, which was someone else, experiencing the same pain and violation she felt 15 years ago.

If you didn't know what happened the night before you would not think anything significant happened at all but it did. Today it looked like any other day at the hotel and it amazed and scared her that people where able to just say life goes on and then forgive and forget the evils of the world as if they never occurred.

Dragged out of her thoughts by the sound of three car doors slamming in perfect sync she let a genuine smile onto her face when she spotted Sauli, Adam and Morgan. She knew she and Morgan were here because Hotch asked them to retrieve the security tapes from last night. Sauli and Adam, however, were there because they needed a lift to the new hotel they would be staying in. If she was honest, she was glad to have Adam by her side because she had no idea how she was going to react in a situation like this.

All three men returned the smile before they followed her towards the entrance of the hotel, walking close behind her. Daisy pushed pulled the door open and held it open allowing the three men to walk in a head of her. She told Sauli and Adam to keep a low profile before fishing her credentials out of her pocket and following Morgan to reception. Daisy got verbal confirmation from Both Sauli and Adam that they would keep a low profile.

The two celebrities stayed close enough that Daisy was able to keep an eye on them through her peripheral vision. She knew Adam could read her mind and she was grateful that he knew she did not want to deal with a media circus so keeping a low profile was necessary.

She removed her sunglasses and tucked them onto the collar of her shirt before resting her hand on her gun in a gesture meant to intimidate.

"Hi I'm Special Agent Morgan and this is my colleague Special Agent Gomes from the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit and my boss, Aaron Hotchner, called about picking up your security tapes from the other night." Morgan said as he and Daisy flashed their credentials.

"You're her! The woman who saved that girl. What you did was amazing and I must say you're a lot prettier than I remember." The receptionist said a playful smirk on his face.

"Saving people is in my job description. We're here for the tapes from last night they may have caught the perpetrator." Daisy said bluntly ignoring the receptionist's come on.

"I can give you the tapes on the condition that you will go on a date with me." The receptionist said trying to sweet talk Daisy.

"I'm spoken for and even if I wasn't I wouldn't go out with you because you're so full of yourself. Besides I don't date people involved with my cases so just give us the tapes or I will arrest you for impeding a federal investigation." Daisy shot back, as she looked at him ready to rip him apart if he said one more thing unrelated to the case.

Adam who had watched the exchange noticed how Daisy started tensing up and knew he had to intervene and save the guy from a fate worse than death. He took a step forward, grabbed Daisy, and lightly pulled her towards Sauli.

"I'm sorry for my friend's behavior she doesn't know when to relax and take a compliment." Adam said as he shot Daisy a glare.

"It's okay really. Wait you're Adam Lambert."

"Yes and if I give you backstage passes to my next concert here in Las Vegas will you please give us the tapes and accept my apology." Adam said flashing his award-winning smile as he fished the passes out of his pocket.

The receptionist was caught off guard, he could not believe he was talking to Adam Lambert and just nodded his head and turned around to go get the tapes they were asking for.

When the receptionist returned with the tapes that the two agents and their company were after Daisy took a step forward and accepted them as he slid them across the counter.

"Thank you and I apologize for my earlier behavior." Daisy said as she offered him a sheepish smile.

"What's your name?" Adam said locking eyes with the shell-shocked boy.

"A-Alex Gabriel Jacobs." Alex stuttered trying to keep his cool.

"I love that name, do you have a sharpie?" Adam said as he took off the hat he was wearing.

Adam accepted the sharpie, pulled the cap off, and wrote on it:

_Alex, you're a sweet heart keep being who you are – Adam_

He put the cap back on the sharpie and set it down on the counter before giving the hat to Alex and watching with a playful smirk on his face as he put it on his head.

"Take care Alex."

"You too and Daisy your man is lucky to have you." Alex called after them.

As they walked out of the hotel Daisy wondered why Alex assumed that she had a boyfriend. What had given him the idea that she was seeing someone?" Before she knew it, she just blurted out

"Boyfriend, what why?" The three men looked at her trying to hold back their laughter.

"Daisy for a genius you are adorably oblivious sometimes he thought you had a boyfriend because you told him you were spoken for before telling him he was full of himself." Adam said unable to control the giggles that escaped passed his lips.

"Oh shut up."

All three men burst into a fit of giggles at Daisy's weak attempt at a comeback. She just shook her head and walked out of the hotel, the three laughing men trailing behind her.

"It's really not that funny." Daisy said seriously though her voice held no malice.

"Yes it is." Morgan said between barks of laughter.

Adam glanced at Daisy and wrapped his arm around her shoulder knowing that Daisy was starting to admit to herself that she was falling for Reid and that was why she had answered the way she did.


	15. Admittance

"Adam, you have my cell number if you need me call me, anytime." Morgan stated handing Adam back his IPhone.

"Thanks but do me a favor and go easy on Daisy. I know she seems tough but she just pretending and she needs all the support she can get." Adam said glaring at him with an intensity that made Morgan more than a little uneasy.

"She's a member of my team and we take care of our own don't worry no one is going to hurt her on my watch." Morgan stated with fierce determination as he added Adam to his speed dial contacts on his own phone.

"It's just that she means the world to me." Adam said his gaze softening as he spotted Daisy leaning against the SUV waiting for Morgan.

"I can understand that but if you will excuse me I better go so she won't freak out again. We wouldn't want another Alex situation." Morgan said teasingly.

"See you later." Adam and Sauli said in unison as they waved goodbye to both Daisy and Morgan before turning and disappearing through the doors of the hotel hand in hand.

Morgan walked towards Daisy with a mischievous grin on his face

"You're driving Gomes; you've been pretty skilled so far." Morgan said.

Daisy caught the keys that Morgan tossed to her, climbed into the driver's seat, and fastened her seatbelt. When she was sure that Morgan buckled in, she turned on the car and started driving.

The awkward silence that developed between them dissolved when Morgan received a text message on his cell.

_Hey Derek, do not tell Daisy it is I. Sauli, Jeff, Nick and I are planning to play matchmaker for Daisy and Reid. We need someone to keep them occupied and I was hoping I could count on you for that job. – Adam_

"Whom is it if you don't mind me asking?" Daisy asked sounding curious.

"Garcia, she is always checking up on me to make sure I'm not flirting with any girls. Before you ask no we are not an item we just have this platonic love banter relationship." Morgan said as he composed a reply to Adam's text.

_Hey Adam, count me in! So that is who has captured her attention….interesting, we'll talk later – Derek._

Morgan wrote before shoving his phone back in to his pocket. Before Daisy was able to respond to Morgan's reply Morgan cut her off

"So who is this special man you are clearly falling for but not allowing yourself to be with?" Morgan asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh your thinking about my outburst back at the hotel, trust me it was nothing." Daisy said as she trying to avoid eye contact with Morgan.

"No it wasn't your outburst; it only helped confirm my suspicion. Daisy, I have been a profiler for years I deduced your behavior since your arrival at the BAU." Morgan said placing a hand on her arm and offering a gentle squeeze of comfort.

"Damn why am I so easy to read? You are right I am starting to fall for someone, which is a feeling I have not felt in years. Morgan my first boyfriend was merely a schoolgirl crush and I felt a mere shadow of what I feel for this man when I look into those warm brown eyes. When I do, it is as if everything else around me disappears. When I rest my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around my shoulders I feel safe and secure. His smile turns all the wrongs I have had in my life into rights. To be honest it seems like a grand plan to guide me straight into Reid's arms." Daisy said letting all the pent-up emotion seep into her voice as she glanced into Morgan's chocolate eyes before turning her attention back to the road.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me and your secret is safe with me. I am sorry if I pushed you into telling me but you need to know that my team is one you can trust. All we want is for you to see us as friends that you can talk to during the good times and the bad." Morgan said smiling as he felt the car stop.

They un-did their seat belts and got out of the car slamming the doors in perfect sync. Daisy walked over to Morgan who was standing closest to the entrance of the precinct and hugged him as a thank you for being so supportive and understanding towards her confession. Morgan teasingly smacked her on the ass before breaking the embrace and letting out a snort of laughter when Daisy glared at him. They walked side by side, as they entered the precinct and made their way down the small hallway until they stood outside the conference room.

They both froze in their tracks, sounds of shouting from a heated fight emanated from within the conference room. They glanced at each other, their hands dropping down to their guns in perfect sync as they entered the room. Daisy and Morgan saw a very angry Dale screaming at a crying Jeff. When Dale and Jeff realized that Daisy and Morgan had entered the room and were inching towards them Jeff took off running shoving his way past Morgan and out the door.

Daisy and Morgan stood there in utter disbelief trying to process what just happened.

Daisy visibly tensed as she turned her attention to Dale and signalled Morgan to leave the room with her hand. Daisy could feel the protective instincts she carried towards her friends kick in as she approached her brother who Daisy could tell by the look on his face knew that he was in trouble.


	16. World War 3 Adverted

"Dale, what the hell is going on? Why did Jeff storm out in tears?" Daisy snapped grabbing her brother's t-shirt front in both fists and shoving him up against the wall behind him.

"It's none of your business." Dale snapped as he slapped her hands away.

"The hell it's not! Jeff has been my friend for 29 years so that makes it my business. So what the hell did you do to make him cry?" Daisy hissed as her hands clenched into fists.

"Just leave it alone." Dale snapped as he tried to walk away.

"No! I want to know why my friend is upset." Daisy said grabbing his wrist, her nails digging into his skin hard enough to cause pain.

"Jeff wanted to tell you we're dating and I didn't." Dale spat as he pushed her away.

"Dale I have known about you and Jeff since you two got together and the only reason I didn't say anything is I was hoping you would tell me on your own. You better go out there and fix this because Jeff deserves to be treated like a lover and not a dirty secret." Daisy said. Her voice held no room for argument.

"I am not ashamed of dating Jeff." Dale sad barely loud enough for her to hear, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Then why didn't you tell me about your relationship." Daisy said. Her features softening when she saw her brother crying.

"I was afraid that it would cause tension between us." Dale said sheepishly.

"I am okay with you dating Jeff as long as you treat him with respect. Now march out there and make up because I will not have my brother and one of my best friends fighting on my watch." Daisy said as she pushed Dale towards the door.

Daisy followed her brother out of the precinct and into the parking lot out front. The siblings spotted Jeff right away sitting on a curb right outside the front door with his knees pulled to his chest and his head resting on them. It broke both their hearts to see Jeff so upset.

"Jeff you know that I would never get in the way of you and Dale being happy. In fact, I have known since I was 16 that you two would end up together because I saw the way you two looked at each other and how happy you are with Dale. I know he is an idiot sometimes but we both know that he means well and after all we've been through together neither one of us wants to lose you." Daisy said as she crouched down in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not going to lose me." Jeff said quietly as pulled Daisy into his arms.

"Jeff look at me and let me see those gorgeous hazel eyes." Dale prodded as he crouched down in front of his boyfriend.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" Jeff said his teary hazel eyes locking on Dale's baby blue.

"I was mad at myself and took it out on you. I love you and I know I don't deserve it but can you forgive me for being a complete ass?" Dale said as he brushed away the stray tears from Jeff's face.

"Well since Daisy would probably gauge my eyes out if I didn't I guess I have no choice." Jeff said as he pulled Dale into the embrace.

"Hey be nice." Daisy said as she smacked him on the back of the head.

"Since when is being nice in my job description." Jeff said a playful smirk appearing on his face as he ruffled Daisy's hair.

"Since I grew up and learned how to kick your ass." Daisy bit back as she poked him in the ribs.

"Oh you just got owned." Dale said bursting into laughter.

"You, I'll punish you later." Jeff said a sinister smirk appearing on his face.

"I don't want to know." Daisy said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Oh you don't want to hear about my plans to pin your brother to the bed and make him scream and beg me for it." Jeff said his eyes trained on Dale in a pointed glare.

"Jeff!" Dale yelled.

"And people wonder why I'm crazy." Daisy said as she let out a sigh and pulled herself to her feet.

"Jeff my sister doesn't need to hear about our sex life." Dale said shaking his head.

"She's actually walked in on us so me saying that is not that bad when she's actually witnessed me doing it quite literally." Jeff said between snorts of laughter.

"Jeff enough." Dale said his voice laced with obvious attraction.

"Behave yourself this isn't your apartment." Daisy said in a voice that a mother would use to scold a disobedient child.

"Yes mame." Jeff said mockingly as he saluted her.

All three of them turned around when they heard the door open and smiled when they saw Reid poke his head out.

"Daisy, Hotch wants you to come inside we're starting the briefing now." Reid said a look of confusion on his face when he spotted Jeff and Dale.

"Go ahead we'll catch up." Jeff said a hint of mischievous childishness in his voice.

Daisy shook her head knowing from the mischievous glint in their eyes that they were up to something. She let out a sigh as she followed Reid knowing that trying to decipher what they were up to would most likely give her a migraine.

"These boys are going to kill me." Daisy said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"They aren't that bad." Reid said as he studied her behavior.

"They are horrible sometimes but I love them anyway. When I am not fighting with Dale, which seems rare these days he is actually a fun person to spend time with. Jeff he just feels like it is his responsibility to take care of everyone even though we are all adults. Hell Dale is the same age as him but he still treats him like a child sometimes." Daisy said letting her obvious frustration seep through.

"Daisy has Jeff ever been abandoned?" Reid said his eyes darting to Jeff.

"Yes his father walked out on the family when Jeff and Nick were six leaving their mother to raise them alone. Jeff quickly learned that he had to become the man of the house and help his mother take care of the house and Nick because no one else was going to." Daisy said sadly her own eyes landing on Jeff.

"That's why he's so over protective. He is afraid if he stops; being the caregiver, the people he loves will abandon him as his father did. Think about it this way Jeff grew up shouldering a responsibility that no kid should have to carry and now he has trouble letting go because it is all he has ever known. He's always had to care for someone at some point in his life whether it's you, Dale, Adam or Nick and he's not used to having a reciprocal relationship so he doesn't know how to cope." Reid said matter of factly, his eyes reflecting the sun as watched Jeff and Dale sitting on the curb talking to each other.

"I never thought about it like that." Daisy said. Her gazed focused intensely on the slight tensing of Jeff's shoulder and the slight tremor in Dale's hand as it made its way from Jeff's arm to his shoulder.

"It's actually quite common in people with abandonment issues." Reid said squeezing her shoulder in a gesture of comfort. He knew there were unspoken meanings to her statement but for now, he did not want to push.

"I never realized how much Jeff had to sacrifice after his father left." Daisy said as tears started spilling from her eyes.

"He'll be okay because he's made it this far." Reid said wiping at her tears with his finger.

"Yeah but how long will it be before he and Dale have a fight they can't fix?" Daisy said bitterly.

"Maybe after the case is over the three of you should sit down again and work this out. Get them to voice their insecurities and talk to each other about it and to you. I can tell Daisy that both those boys love you to pieces and I'm sure if you start the conversation they'll join." Reid said pulling her into his arms.

"Yeah I just hope I can do it before it's too late." Daisy said as she let Reid pull her towards the building.


	17. Take The Night Off

Hotch and Morgan made their way down the small hallway to the conference room and entered to find Garcia, Daisy and Reid in the same position as when they left a couple of hours earlier to see Sarah. The three of them sat with their eyes glued to the computer screen watching the security tapes and trying to pick out anything out of the ordinary.

"Can I talk to you Gomes?" Hotch asked his voice firm but quiet.

"Of course." Daisy said fearing what Hotch might want to talk to her about.

She followed him out unto the hall and closed the door behind her leaving Garcia, Morgan and Reid in the conference room.

"Sarah asked me to give you this she wanted to thank her hero herself." Hotch said as he handed Daisy a piece of scrap paper with Sarah's phone number on it.

"Thank you, will she make a full recovery?" Daisy asked with a hidden smile.

"The doctor says she'll be fine because the knife missed all her vital organs so they were able to stop the bleeding fairly easily. However, the mental injury is another story but she has a fighter's heart and the support of her father. I also think talking to you will help her to realize she is not alone in the fight. Don't think though that I've forgotten that you broke protocol last night I'm just choosing to let it go for now." Hotch said offering Daisy a genuine smile

"I will get in contact with her as soon as the case is over." Daisy said returning a smile.

"Daisy, I'm proud of you for telling the team about your past. None of us will judge you as we all have our own demons that haunt us. You are a member of this team and the number one thing you have to remember is we take care of one another don't ever forget that. If you need to you can always talk to one of us if you need someone to listen. Daisy, you've had a long day so take the rest of the off and get some rest." Hotch said sympathetically as he placed his hand on her shoulder for support.

"Thank you Hotch. Would you mind if I took Reid with me I promised him dinner?" Daisy asked smiling.

"No I don't because it's obvious he's starting to get tired from looking at these tapes." Hotch said as he opened the door to the conference room and held it open for her to walk in.

"I am of duty now, take care I'll see you guys tomorrow around 8:30 A.M" Daisy said offering everyone a smile before turning to leave.

"Night Daisy." Garcia and Morgan said in unison while Reid sat there looking more than a little hurt.

"Well are you coming Spencer?" Daisy said smirking when she saw Reid's eyes light up.

Reid walked over to Daisy and she wrapped her arm around his shoulder flashing a suggestive smirk to Morgan and Garcia before saying goodbye and leaving the conference room.

Morgan grabbed his phone out of the holster on his belt and started texting Adam.

_Adam, Daisy and Reid are on their way to the hotel so whatever you're doing finish up and get out ASAP - Derek._


	18. Dinner Date

Daisy let Reid enter the room first and shut the door behind her feeling a wave of shock hit her when she took in the room. It looked like a professional interior decorator over hauled the room. She felt like she stepped into a scene from a rom com when she saw tealight candles all over kitchenette counter and two large white candle standing on either side of a bowl of fruit that sat in the center of the table.

Daisy could also smell the aroma of cinnamon permeating the air and smiled knowing that cinnamon was her favourite aroma because it reminded her of baking muffins with Dale and Jeff back when life was simple and she did not notice the darkness that seemed to have taken up permanent residence within Dale and Jeff's eyes.

She followed Reid and let him pull out a chair for her so she could sit down at the table where two plates of homemade spaghetti topped with Finnish meatballs sat on white china plates with gold trimming and little green leaves etched into the trimming. The trimming formed a band of green and gold that gave the otherwise bland plates a hint of simple elegance.

When Reid sat down in his own chair Daisy could tell by the look on Reid's face that he was just as fascinated by the plates as she was. She knew they were thinking the same thing, why would whoever set this up use such elegant plates for a simple hotel room dinner date? Daisy of course knew the answer when she figured out who set it up and grabbed her fork from beside her plate.

Her mind suddenly drifted to why they were there in the first place and she watched as the fascinated look on Reid's face twisted into a frown as his mind inevitably did the same thing. She felt an overwhelming urge to run to the other side of the table and hug him when she realized the power dynamic in their relationship had changed. She was now the one profiling Reid, analyzing his every movement in the most analytical way possible. Seeing the walls that Reid built around himself shatter to pieces and the darkness that clouded his eyes sent a shockwave of realization of what Dale went through slamming into Daisy with suffocating force.

She suddenly felt the need to reassure him that if he did not want to talk, it was okay but before she could say, anything Reid shoved a forkful of food into his mouth to have something to occupy him as he started speaking.

"This is nice. When did you plan it?"

A diversionary tactic to draw attention away from the real reason they were there. Daisy could understand that and often used diversionary tactics herself when a conversation landed in territory she did not feel comfortable treading through. Daisy could understand the need to hide all traces of vulnerability from sight especially in their line of work. However, how do you hide from someone trained to read people? She was not going to push knowing better than most how hard it was chase away the fear of letting someone else see into the darkest part of your soul. A place where even the strongest light could not penetrate through the darkness.

Daisy knew what it was like to find yourself in a glaring spotlight after spending so long in the shadows and even though she was still a little upset with Adam, she was relieved that her secret was out in the open.

"It is quite nice but I didn't plan it but I think I know who did." Daisy replied shoving a forkful of food into her own mouth.

"Adam." They said in unison before breaking down into a nervous giggle fit.

"He probably had help. I noticed that Jeff, Nick and Sauli didn't join us for the briefing before we were put on tape duty." Reid said meeting her eyes as she shoved another forkful of food into her mouth.

"You're right and I'm sure Morgan was involved to he basically interrogated me in the SUV and was texting too. He told me Garcia was checking up on him to make sure that he wasn't flirting with other girls." Daisy said shaking her head as she giggled.

Daisy could tell by the way Reid reached across the table and took her hand in his that the course of the conversation was going to take on a much darker tone. She fought the urge to take control of the conversation and squeezed Reid's hand letting him know that he should be the one to lead. She glanced into his eyes and saw that he was staring back at her with a kicked puppy look that sent a shockwave of pain through her chest akin to having a beaker of acid thrown in her face.

"I don't know where to start really so I'll just start. My biggest fear is to end up alone and trapped within my mind. My mom has Schizophrenia and brought me up on her own from the age of four after my father left us. I have seen her on her best and worst days and I always knew that I had to do something. When I turned 18, I had her committed to a home here in Las Vegas that provides her with the 24-hour care she needs. I write to daily because of my lack of visiting. I only visit her during my vacation time. I am scared I might inherit Schizophrenia from her. There are no signs yet but the fear is still there clear as day." Reid said tears silently spilling from his eyes.

"Spencer, listen to me you will never be alone you've said it yourself and almost everyone else on the team that we're a family and families stick together through thick and thin. I'm sure your mom is very proud of you because you've turned out to be an incredible and insightful man." Daisy said squeezing Reid's hand to let him know that she would be there for him to hell and back.

"You're probably right but I still feel bad that I don't visit my mom and dad as often as I should. It turns out that the reason he left was to protect us because there was a child molester in our neighbourhood that killed one of the kids on my street who was the same age as me. He visits her almost every weekend and gives me weekly updates on how she is doing." Reid said whimsically as he grabbed his plate and made his way over to the kitchenette to put it in the sink.

"Awww Spencer that's wonderful that he's back in your life. Your parents sound amazing and maybe when the case is over we can visit them because I'd like to meet them." Daisy said excitedly as she followed right on his heels.

"I just thought of something; Adam must be a genius if he could get this whole scheme past us and better yet Hotch." Reid said.

"I don't know if he is or he isn't. Adam is just a very cunning people person and very driven. It is damn near impossible to change his mind once he has made a decision. It would not surprise me though if he was because he's able to keep up with me and I like you am a genius." Daisy said fondly, a playful smirk appearing on her face.

Reid turned around, saw the emotional storm in her eyes despite the drastic change in topic, and knew he was not fairing much better. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. She broke the embrace and grabbed his hand pulling him slightly as she led them to the bedroom. She plopped them down onto the bed and took both of his hands in hers, entwining their hands and staring into his eyes, the pain and fear shining within their depths.

"I realized something last night when I was watching Sauli sleep and again this morning when he was reunited with Adam, I want what they have. I want someone to love unconditionally and who will love me unconditionally. I am sick and tired of running from my heart and my heart is telling me I am falling for you. I do not want to beat around the bush anymore; I am ready to take that step. I will take you and everything that comes with it and I promise no matter what I'll always be by your side.' Daisy said feeling a spark surge through her when Reid's eyes brightened.

Daisy caught Reid off guard when she suddenly closed the gap between them and crashed their lips together. It caused sparks to surge through them unlike anything they have ever felt before. They both felt the dam holding back their emotions explode. When the need for air became too great, they broke apart and stared at each other knowing nothing else needed to be said.

"We should get some sleep so we're rested for tomorrow. Reid, if you want you can stay here so I can cuddle with you as I used to do with Adam to stop the nightmares. Daisy said kissing Reid on the cheek before heading over to her bag and grabbing her PJ bottoms.

"Of course but I don't know how much help I'll be because I'm not a singer." Reid said turning his back while she changed out of respect.

"Reid, it wasn't because Adam's a singer that it helped it was because he's my best friend and him just being there made me feel safe." Daisy said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed a gentle kiss on the nape of his neck.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Reid said as he brushed a stray piece of hair from her eyes.

"As do I you." Daisy said smirking as she ruffled his hair.

Daisy helped him take his shirt and jeans off and offered a kiss on the cheek as comfort when he looked at her, self-consciously. She took his hand and led him back over to the bed crawling onto it and under the covers taking a moment to get comfortable before gesturing for Reid to join her. It did not take long for Reid to crawl under the covers and pull Daisy flush against his chest, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Goodnight, sleep well" They said in unison before Daisy turned the lights of.


	19. Runnin From My Heart

Daisy carefully untangled herself from Reid knowing that trying to get to sleep was useless, as she had tried for the last hour. She pulled the covers back and pulled herself to her feet smirking when she saw Reid curled up on the bed with his arm curled around his pillow and his head resting on the mattress. She quickly pulled the blanket over his bare shoulders and kissed him on the cheek before making her way over to her go bag. She quickly glanced over her shoulder to see what time the alarm clock said and groaned when it read 4:00 A.M.

She decided it was no use sticking around the hotel room and grabbed her FBI Academy hoodie out of her go bag and pulled it on over her spaghetti strap. She also grabbed her keycard, badge, gun and cell phone and secured them to her belt as she planned to go for a run after grabbing some breakfast at the hotel bar/restaurant. She gave Reid one last kiss on the cheek before making her way through the hotel room and out into the hall, locking the door behind her.

She purposely walked to the elevator but as she approached it, she could not help but feel like someone was following her. She knew that it was probably nothing just some random guest who like her could not get to sleep and needed to do something to occupy their mind. However, she could still feel the cold steel of her gun as her hand subconsciously slid down to her thigh resting on top of her holster as she walked in such a way that is was not it obvious which was a feat achieved with practice.

She stopped in front of the elevator and pushed the down button. She hated waiting for elevators but the thought of walking down several flights of stairs in a dark stair well did not appeal to her. Sure, she was highly trained in both firearm usage and hand-to-hand combat but that did not mean she was going to seek trouble, contrary to popular belief. Daisy smirked and decided to leave that task to Nick after all it was his specialty. The jams she had helped Jeff get Nick out of made her sometimes wonder why she was friends with the curly-haired boy.

When the elevator arrived with a subtle ding, Daisy stepped on and pressed L for the lobby. As the doors closed, she leaned against one of the railings. She laughed to herself when she thought about her date with Reid and that Adam used an elaborate set up despite the fact she would have been fine with simple take out. The funny part was that he had pulled Sauli, Morgan, Jeff and Nick into it and gotten past an entire team of profilers thanks to only communicating via cell phone. She grimaced wishing that everyone would stay out of her love life but found herself grateful to them because it had forced her to let go of her inhibitions and make her move. The last time she felt this well rested was when she was 16 and slept with her back pressed against Adam's warm chest and his arm draped over her waist.

The elevator dinged again and the doors opened. Daisy walked off, made her way towards the bar/restaurant, and felt relieved when she saw other than a bar tender there was no one in there. She entered giving a polite nod to the bartender who was cleaning up after a long night. Daisy felt bad for him when she saw the look of disappointment in his eyes at having another customer to serve. She quickly shook her head no when he went to reach for a glass and instead pointed to the piano wordlessly asking him if it was okay if she played it. He nodded and she went over to the grand piano and sat down admiring it. This was the first time in years that she has been close to such a beautiful musical instrument.

The feel of her fingers against the keys sent a wave of calming familiarity through her. Though she had not played a piano since her high school graduation she still had a deep appreciation for the connection to the human soul it seemed to have. She knew which song she wanted to play and began playing the intro in a slow gentle way humming under her breath. She let the familiarity of the song that she was playing wash over her and bring all her insecurities to the surface.

When the cue for the opening verse to the song came, Daisy let everything go because it needed expression and if she was honest, she was better at expressing herself through singing. It was one more thing she had in common with Adam. At times like this when she was alone it made her wonder why she never pursued a singing career. None the less, she glared at the keys with an intense concentration as if they would jump up and bite her if she took her eyes off them.

**I walk to the edge again**  
><strong>Searching for the truth<strong>  
><strong>Taken by the memories<strong>  
><strong>Of all that I've been through<strong>**  
><strong>  
><strong>If I could hear your voice<strong>  
><strong>I know that I would be okay<strong>  
><strong>I know that I've been wrong<strong>**  
><strong>But I'm begging you<strong>** t**o stay****  
><strong>Won't you stay<strong>**

**Will you be here?**  
><strong>Or will I be alone<strong>  
><strong>Will I be scared?<strong>  
><strong>You'll teach me how to be strong<strong>  
><strong>And if I fall down<br>Will you help me carry on?**  
><strong>I cannot do this alone<strong>

**I wish that I could turn back time****  
><strong>Just to have one more chance<strong>  
><strong>To be the man I need to be<strong>  
><strong>I pray you'll understand<strong>**

**If I could hear your voice****  
><strong>I know that I would be okay<strong>  
><strong>I know that I've been wrong<strong>  
><strong>But I'm begging you to stay<strong>  
><strong>Won't you stay<strong>**

**Will you be here?****  
><strong>Or will I be alone<strong>  
><strong>Will I be scared?<strong>  
><strong>You'll teach me how to be strong <strong>  
><strong>And if I fall down<strong>  
><strong>Will you help me carry on?<strong>  
><strong>I cannot do this alone<strong>**

**I need your hand****  
><strong>To help me make it through, again<strong>**  
><strong>Nothing compares to how I feel<strong>**  
><strong>When I look at you<strong>**  
><strong>You never know<strong>  
><strong>you never know tomorrow<strong>  
><strong>You never know<strong>  
><strong>you never know tomorrow<strong>  
><strong>Don't walk away<strong>

**Will you be here?****  
><strong>Or will I be alone<strong>  
><strong>Will I be scared?<strong>  
><strong>You'll teach me how to be strong <strong>  
><strong>And if I fall down<strong>  
><strong>Will you help me carry on?<strong>  
><strong>I cannot do this alone<strong>**

**Will you be here?****  
><strong>Or will I be alone<strong>  
><strong>Will I be scared?<strong>  
><strong>You'll teach me how to be strong <strong>  
><strong>And if I fall down<strong>  
><strong>Will you help me carry on?<strong>  
><strong>I cannot do this alone<strong>**

**I am not alone**  
><strong>I know you're there<strong>

**I am not alone**  
><strong>I know you're there<strong>

**I am not alone**  
><strong>I know you're there<strong>

**I am not alone**

Daisy could feel tears spilling from her eyes as she sang the last verse, her voice turning into a high-pitched scream. She know that Stay was an emotional song but she never thought that it would hit her so hard. However, she realised how hard she was falling for Reid by the dull throbbing that had been present when she was singing. She knew that telling Reid how she felt was the right thing to do but she was still scared, this was her first real relationship since Jake.

Daisy's head snapped up when she heard someone crying and glanced around the bar/restaurant trying to find the source. She felt her eyes widen in shock and the protective nature she carried towards Adam kick in when she saw him walking towards her, tears pouring from his eyes.

"Adam, how long have you been here." Daisy said shifting over on the bench so he could sit down.

"Since you sat down at the piano, I followed you down. Daisy, that was amazing you really let it all out there." Adam said wiping the tears from his eyes before he sat down beside Daisy on the bench.

"It just seemed like the right thing to do, even though I'm a FBI agent I'm still a singer at heart. I do not like to perform in front of an audience but singing is still my form of release. Oh by the way thanks for arranging the dinner for me and Reid last night it was fantastic." Daisy said as she pulled him into a hug, ruffling his hair in a teasing way.

"Anything for you, I thought you needed a light kick in the right direction. Daisy, you can be so stubborn sometimes, but for once you just followed your heart and told Reid how you feel." Adam said as he broke the hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"How do you know I told Reid what I feel? Let me guess you and Sauli were eavesdropping on us through the joined door." Daisy said leveling a pointed glare at Adam.

"A bit, come on you can't blame us for being curious." Adam said leveling his award-winning smile at her knowing it would disarm her.

"Adam, hvad skal jeg dog stille op med dig? Øøøh måske skulle jeg give dig stuearrest. Jeg kunne tage din mobil fra dig og lukke dig inde på dit værelse, det vil måske lærer dig ikke at smuglytte." Daisy said between snorts of laughter.

"Daisy, what the hell did you just say?" Adam said scratching his head.

"She said and I quote, Adam, what should I do with you? Hmmm maybe I should ground you. I could take away your cell phone and lock you in your room, maybe then you would know that eavesdropping is wrong." A giggling voice chirped in from behind them.

"Oh hell no, no one gets to hold my cell phone but me." Adam said leveling his best bitch please stare at Daisy.

"You're Danish?" Daisy asked the bar tender sounding a little more shocked than she intended.

"Yeah, I was born here but my family is originally from Denmark so my parents taught me Danish so I would be connected to my home country. My name is Scott and I must admit I really enjoyed your performance." Scott said his oceanic eyes sparkling with fondness.

"Thank you but I'm not really a singer, I usually leave that to Mr. Trouble Maker here." Daisy said playfully punching Adam's upper arm.

"Well you could've fooled me." Scott replied with a smirk as he reached for three glasses. "A toast to an excellent performance on me."

"So Scott, is bartending your full-time career?" Daisy asked watching as he made them each a Whiskey on The Rocks.

"No, I just do this as a favor for a friend because he owns the bar/restaurant but rarely has time to come in. When I am not working here, I actually split my time between teaching dance and Kung Fu at the gym a few blocks away from here. I'm actually a two-time international dance champion but I have yet to medal for Kung Fu." Scott said showing off his dancing skills as he pressed play on his IPod touch hidden under the counter.

"You're good, really good but can you sing?" Adam said as he watched Scott dance to By The Rules.

"Not unless you want your ears to bleed and fall off." Scott said grabbing Adam's wrist and pulling him away from the bar and out onto the floor.

"Scott I can't, I have a boyfriend." Adam said trying to break Scott's hold on his wrist.

"So do I, it's just harmless dancing so come on and lose yourself in the music. Daisy if you want you can join us." Scott said rolling his body in perfect synchrony to the music.

"No I'm good; I'll just sit here and enjoy the show." Daisy said smirking as she watched Adam relax and let the dancer within him taking over.

"You're gay! Usually I can pick up on that but the way you've flirted with Daisy had me fooled." Adam said his eyes widening as he shot a glance at Daisy.

"I wasn't flirting with Daisy; this is just me being friendly. I am as gay as they come, no pun intended. However, when I work here I have to act straight it is all part of the job. My brother is a cop and taught me how to read body language and how to be mindful of my own." Scott said as he stopped dancing and downed the rest of his drink in one go, leaning against the bar and watching Adam as he continued dancing.

"It must be hard having to suppress your sexuality." Daisy said giving Scott a sympathetic look.

"I'm used to it, you know for having no formal dance training he's a pretty good dancer." Scott whispered with a hint of arousal in his voice as he watched Adam completely let go and turn up the heart with sexy rolls of his hips as he danced in time with his own music.

"A lot of things just come easy to Adam. He fits the gay stereotype to a tee which pisses him off sometimes especially when people think it's because he's gay." Daisy said. Her eyes transfixed on Adam but her senses acutely aware of the tall, handsome Danish man beside her.

"Daisy, something is bothering Adam. I have seen him dance during live performances and he looks like he is not even trying. Although his dancing here is fluid it seems forced like he actually has to concentrate on what he's doing instead of just letting the music guide him." Scott said his features suddenly twisting into a deep frown.

"Are you sure you're not a profiler?" Daisy said half-joking half-serious but she also noticed something was off with Adam's dancing.

"I guess I am in some regards but perhaps you should talk to him because you to seem close and it's obvious he needs to talk about it." Scott said sounding a little disappointed as he walked back behind the bar and put the three empty glasses in the sink.

"Adam, are you okay? You seem upset." Daisy said watching as he faltered on a dance step, caught off guard by her sudden question.

"I'm fine." Adam said a little too quickly, adverting his eyes.

"Adam seriously, you're actually trying to lie to me? I'm not only a profiler I'm your best friend and have been for 29 years so I can read you like an open book, what's wrong?" Daisy said closing the distance between them, snaking a finger under his chin and forcing him to look into her eyes.

"I-I want to propose to Sauli but I'm scared. I am new to the idea of a major life commitment because all my other relationships were flings. Sauli is different; I'm in love with him and it scares me because if I screw it up it'll break me." Adam said, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Adam, I think you and Sauli have a solid relationship, I mean the two of you got arrested for fighting and managed to work that out." Daisy said pulling her crying friend into a hug.

"She's right Adam because if there's one thing I know about its love. Love, cannot be destroyed easily, I should know I am 36 and I have been with my boyfriend since I was 14. We've had fights where we put each other in the hospital and spent weeks not talking but we always made up because we realized it hurts more to be apart than to admit a mistake and move on." Scott said offering Adam a smile, his eyes soft and comforting.

"I-I want to propose to Sauli and give him that commitment but I don't know if I'm ready." Adam said between sobs.

"Adam you'll know when the right time is, this is not a decision you can make when you're not a 100% sure you're ready. I have no doubt though that you're meant to be with Sauli in fact I would bet my life on it." Daisy said rubbing his back.

"Scott, how do you know that your boyfriend is the one you're meant to be with?" Adam said locking eyes with Scott.

"That's a complicated question but I guess I know because I can't picture my life without him. When we are fighting or not talking to each other, it hurts me not to be with him. It honestly feels like my heart has been ripped out of my chest and an over whelming feeling of emptiness takes over me. However, when we make up usually through being intimate with each other we can just look at each other and know what the other needs without having to say anything. It's like we're two halves of the same whole." Scott said blinking back tears as he walked back around the bar and handed Adam a glass of water.

"Just take it easy Adam and realize that this isn't a decision you have to make right away." Daisy said watching as Adam drank the water in one go.

"Trust me you'll know when the right time is because love is something you feel not something you try to control. With that said perhaps you to should head back up stairs and get some rest." Scott said rubbing his hand on Adam's arm in a soothing way.

"That's a good idea, well it was nice to meet you Scott and maybe once the case is over we can hang out. This is my number if you want to get in touch." Daisy said handing him a scrap of paper before walking away with her arm around Adam's shoulders.


	20. Laughter Is Good For The Soul

Reid woke up to rays of sunlight pouring in from the large window on the other side of the bedroom. He groaned as he pulled himself up into a sitting position and rubbed the morning fog from his eyes.

Once he could see clearly he became alarmed when he realised that Daisy wasn't in the room. He found himself trying not to panic as he pushed the covers off and pulled himself to his feet to look for his clothes. It only took him five minutes of searching before he realized that his clothes were gone.

He let out a frustrated groan before deciding to head towards the kitchenette because he left his cell phone there and he needed it so he could call Morgan and ask him to bring over something to wear.

The profiler also knew he had to find Daisy so they could head to the precinct and meet up with the rest of the team to discuss the case. He thought that maybe she went on her usual morning run and did not wake him because she wanted him to rest after pouring his heart out to her last night. However, it quickly became clear that she was still in the room because he could hear her laughing as he made his way towards the kitchenette.

Relief washed over him when he saw Daisy sitting on one of the plush leather chairs in the sitting area with a cup of coffee in hand. However, his relief soon faded when he realized that Sauli and Adam were sitting across from her on the couch laughing presumably at a joke that she told them before he walked in.

"Good morning do any of you know where my clothes are?" Reid said looking directly at Daisy, avoiding eyes contact with Sauli and Adam who were both trying to fight off a giggle fit at seeing him in nothing but his boxers.

"Morning, the cleaning service took them by mistake but they'll bring them back up when they're fresh and clean." Daisy said offering a comforting smile as she bit her lower lip trying to suppress her own giggle fit.

"I have a shirt you can borrow and I don't think Sauli would mind lending you a pair of jeans as mine will most likely be too big." Adam said humorously, a playful smirk plastered on his face.

"No of course not, follow me and let's see what we can find." Sauli said as he walked towards the joined door to their room, Reid close behind.

As Daisy watched, the two men disappear through the door she could not help but smile at the fact that she was finally listening to her heart and letting herself fall in love.

"A scantily dressed Reid is not a bad sight first thing in the morning." Adam said between snorts of childish laughter.

"I undressed him myself last night." Daisy shot back, a suggestive smirk appearing on her face.

"Naughty Daisy, though he looked a bit uncomfortable. Is he okay with this whole situation? Sauli and I can retreat back to our own room if need be." Adam said his features suddenly twisting into a deep frown.

"Adam, he's fine. I think he just felt exposed and slightly nervous at waking up in an empty bed." Daisy said offering Adam a reassuring smile.

"Was it anything like the look on Sauli's face when Reid walked in on you two curled up in bed with him half-naked?" Adam said the playful smirk returning to his face.

"Yeah and they both looked about ready to bury themselves six feet under from pure embarrassment. Embarrassing people really does seem to be my specialty." Daisy said with a smirk, looking at Adam as they both tried to hold back their laughter and failed miserably.

"What's so funny? We leave for a few minutes and suddenly you're having a laughing party, you two are incorrigible." Sauli said smiling as he shook his head.

Daisy and Adam both stopped laughing and instead pouted at Sauli for jokingly scolding them. However, their pouts quickly turned into looks of shock when they saw the outfit Sauli pulled together for Reid. He was wearing a pair of black denim skinny jeans that rested low on his hips and hugged his curves in all the right places and Adam's favourite light gray sleep shirt that just touched the waistband of the jeans despite loosely fitting due to his height. However, the piece that really pulled the outfit together was the dark gray blazer that went over top of the t-shirt and highlighted the fact that Reid had a slim but somewhat athletic build. Reid rolled up the sleeves so they rested just under his elbow and the sharp contrast between his pale skin and the blazer was visible. Sauli loosely rolled a light grey/black striped scarf around Reid's neck and styled his hair so it spiked in the front to give it a hint of wildness.

"Wow Reid you look amazing; you would in anything but wow." Daisy said as she walked over and kissed Reid on the cheek causing him to blush.

"Sauli you certainly know how to dress people." Adam said raking his eyes over Reid's body.

"Amen to that! I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed because I have a lot of work to do if I'm going to be on the same level as you three." Daisy said as she turned around to leave shooting a joking smile over her shoulder.

She did not get very far before she felt Reid grab her wrist with surprisingly fast reflexes to make her stop. She turned around and faced him looking into his eyes seeing them burning with a fierce love that both scared her and comforted her.

"Daisy your perfect just the way you are." Reid said before he kissed her and let out all his pent-up emotions.

Daisy broke the kiss, wrapped her arms around Reid's waist, and leaned against his chest feeling the warmth of his body embracing her. She pulled away from him breaking the hug and looked into his eyes seeing nothing but love.

"What have I done to deserve you?" Daisy stated as she offered him a genuine smile.

"Everything." Reid said kissing her hand as a man in the olden days would do.

"If you will excuse me I better go get ready so we can meet up with the team so play nice." Daisy said glaring at Sauli and Adam warning them to behave or suffer the consequences before heading towards the bedroom to find something to wear.

"Seriously how do you guys live in these pants I can't feel my legs?" Reid said wincing as he sat down.

"You get used to it after a while. I wasn't kidding though you look amazing, like a fashion model on the cover of a magazine." Adam said chuckling lightly as he playfully ruffled Reid's hair.

"Thanks but that's not what I was going for seeing as I'm a FBI agent but I suppose it's better than a college professor." Reid said letting out a nervous laugh as he adverted his eyes to the floor.

"You don't have to be nervous around us we're not going to hurt you." Sauli said handing him a bottle of water from the mini fridge.

"Would it help you relax if I told you some things about Daisy to help your relationship?" Adam said placing a hand on Reid's knee and rubbing in a gesture of support.

"Adam, I don't want you to tell me anything that's personal she has a right to privacy. I will work it out on my own after all that is what being in a relationship is. I know that you're extremely close with Daisy and know her better than anyone but she trusts you and I don't want to break that trust." Reid said trying to breathe through the pain caused by wearing impossibly tight jeans.

"That's very noble and I can see why she's falling for you." Adams said his eyes twinkling with the innocence of a child.

"I'm scared though that I'm going to screw up royally and Daisy's already been through enough." Reid said his eyes fixated on his shaking hands.

"Reid, a very wise man told me that love is something you feel not something you try to control so stop thinking with your head and start feeling with your heart." Adam said leaning into Sauli when the Finnish male wrapped an arm around Adam's shoulders.

"Adam, that's like me asking you to stop singing, it's not going to happen. My brain is hotwired to think and I can't stop even when I want to." Reid said resting his head against the back of the chair he was sitting in."

"Reid, I really think you should talk to Scott he's the bartender in the bar/restaurant downstairs and he's a really nice guy who has some really good insight into relationships. He can also teach you Danish which is one of Daisy's major weak spots." Adam said smirking at the perplexed look on Reid's face.

"I just need time to think things through." Reid said taking a sip of water.

"Reid if you need support we're here for you." Sauli said offering Reid a smile that if he were gay would make him melt.

"Seriously you to would make good profilers." Reid said offering a smirk of his own.

"Nah I'll stick to singing and leaving the profiling to you and your team." Adam said shifting position so his head was resting on Sauli's shoulder.

"And I'll stick to Adam and everything that comes off and out of him." Sauli said laughing so hard he fell onto his back at the shocked look on Reid's face.

"Reid, are you ready to show off your new look to the team?" Daisy said a playful smirk on her face as she rejoined her companions.

"Last time I changed my hair style Hotch asked me if I joined a boy band." Reid said as he struggled to pull himself to his feet.

"Reid, you do not look like someone in a boy band you look like a fashion model." Daisy said biting her lip to suppress another giggle fit.

"Which when you're a FBI agent is just as bad besides how am I supposed to chase an unsub in these pants?" Reid said sounding almost frustrated.

"You're a thinker you'll figure it out Reid." Adam said barking in laughter as he helped Sauli back into a sitting position.

"Okay guys stop being cruel, maybe we can find some looser fitting jeans in your room Reid." Daisy said sympathetically as she wrapped an arm around his waist for support.

"Or you could just take them off." Adam said winking at Daisy.

"Adam!" Daisy shrieked as she glared at him.

"What." Adam said biting his lip to suppress another outburst of giggles.

"I'm not even going to go there. Sauli, keep an eye on your boyfriend I don't need him getting into trouble." Daisy said glaring at Adam, scolding him the way a mother would a disobedient child.

"I aye captain." Sauli said saluting her before grabbing Adam's hand and dragging him towards their room.


	21. The First Breakthrough

"Wow I love the new look Reid." Jeff said raking his eyes over Reid's body, a playful smirk on his face.

"It certainly is different." Rossi said chuckling despite his best efforts.

"Were there auditions for a boy band?" Hotch said his face screwing into the same look of confusion as when Reid first changed his hairstyle.

"No! I slept in Daisy's room and I had to borrow some clothes from Adam and Sauli because the cleaning lady took mine by mistake and I didn't want to run to my room in my boxers." Reid said adverting his eyes to the floor.

"Can I ask the obvious question, what were you doing in Daisy's room to begin with?" Prentiss said. Her eyes shifted between Daisy and Reid.

"We had a dinner date in her room and she asked me to stay because she has nightmares and needed someone there to make her feel safe. She could've asked Adam but he has Sauli with him and she didn't want to interrupt their time together as they haven't been spending much time together due to traveling." Reid replied as he took a seat beside Jeff.

"Daisy has nightmares?" Garcia said turning a worried gaze on Daisy.

"Sorry guys but as scintillating as this conversation is it's not why we're here. We're here because there's a monster out there raping and murdering young girls so let's focus on that before someone else loses their loved one." Daisy snapped taking a seat beside Dale.

"Daisy, I'm sorry for mentioning it," Reid said offering an apologetic smile.

"Don't be, I think it's time for me to come clean but we're here for a reason and we need to stop this guy before someone else gets hurt. However, I promise once we close the case I'll talk about anything you guys want to know." Daisy said offering Reid a sympathetic smile.

"So the other day you said you thought you were the key to this case." Nick said sounding relieved to change the topic of conversation.

"Yes, I've noticed two patterns emerge over the last couple days beyond similar appearance and identical wounds. Firstly, I have noticed that when you arrange the victims in chronological order by abduction date the first initial of their name spells mine. Secondly, I found a photo in my case file of a necklace I was wearing on the night my ex attacked me. I compared it to the crime scene photos of our victims and noticed they had the outline of the same necklace on their necks." Daisy said pointing it out as she held up the photos in question.

"Do you mean this necklace?" Hotch said sliding the dog tag necklace across the table to her.

"Where did you get this?" Daisy said. Her eyes boring into Hotch's as she grabbed the necklace.

"I had evidence from your case shipped over from San Diego. You said it yourself Daisy that we need to go through your case if we want to catch this unsub." Hotch said sympathetically as Daisy glared at the necklace and ran her fingers over it.

"Yes this is the necklace, the message is in Danish and it means "forever in my heart." Dale gave it to me right before he enlisted in the military and got the message inscribed in Danish because he knows Danish is my favorite language." Daisy said turning her gaze to Dale.

"So why do you think our victims were wearing the same necklace?" Rossi chimed in his eyes taking on a softness that was not there before.

"I think the unsub is someone connected to me and he's trying to send me a cryptic message." Daisy replied leaning against Dale for support.

"Wait a minute look at the victim's ages, if you take away the first number what do you see Daisy?" Dale said pointing to the case file.

"745 that's the first three numbers of the address to your first house here in Las Vegas. This means the next victim will be 13 and her name will start with Y. Garcia, do a search and find every 13-year-old girl in the city whose name begins with Y." Daisy said glancing at Garcia.

"That is a long list." Garcia said wondering just what she was getting at.

"Narrow down that list by excluding girls who don't have a similar appearance to me when I was 15 and who don't have an older brother in the military." Daisy replied glaring at the screen as Garcia did as requested.

"There are still a hundred girls on the list Daisy." Garcia said sounding defeated.

"There has to be a way to narrow this down further." Jeff said scanning his copy of the case file.

"Garcia, can you triangulate the place where each victim was found and include their residential addresses? This should narrow down the unsub's hunting ground." Nick asked. "The first two victims live within two blocks of Dale's old address."

"You're right; in fact all four victims lived within two blocks of Dale's old residence." Garcia said looking at the screen as she added the last crime scene details into the triangulating program.

"There are three girls that match all the criteria you've listed, Yasmin Hays, Yaffa Mayers and Yanee Danielson." Reid said as he looked at the screen while standing behind Garcia.

"Hotch, how are we going to play this? Normally he does not attack his next victim for two weeks after murdering his previous victim. However, Adam interrupted his schedule so he could be out looking for his next victim as we speak." Daisy said turning to her boss looking for guidance.

"We will warn the parents and make sure they are under 24 hour protection. Morgan and Prentiss you take Yasmin Hays family. Jeff and Nick would you mind visiting Yaffa Mayer's family? Rossi, you're with me and we're visiting Yanee Danielson." Hotch said as he stood up to put his jacket on.

"Anything we can do to help." Nick and Jeff said in unison.

"JJ would you please make sure the media knows Daisy is in Las Vegas. If she's the link which I strongly think she is that will cause the unsub to make a mistake and inadvertently leave us a new clue." Hotch said firmly.

JJ nodded as she walked out the room grabbing her phone out of her pocket so she could call the news stations and newspaper offices.

"The rest of you stay here and look for clues about who the unsub could be. See if there is anything, we can add to the profile Daisy gave earlier. We'll have another briefing once Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, Jeff, Nick and I return." Hotch said turning to leave.

"I want to go with you." Daisy said grabbing his wrist.

"I need you here working on the profile because you know this case better than anyone." Hotch said rubbing her shoulder "You've hit the nail spot on so far."

Daisy nodded her head and let go of Hotch's wrist knowing that arguing with him was pointless. She watched as her four colleagues and two best friends left the room heading for their cars. She did not take her eyes off them until they were driving out of the precinct parking lot.

Daisy let out a sigh and turned around walking back towards the table. She slowly opened the box sitting on the table, which contained documents about her past. She spread the contents out on the table before turning her attention to Garcia, Dale and Reid.

"We better get started." Daisy said as she sat down besides Garcia.

Reid took the available seat beside her and grabbed her hand under the table, entwining their fingers to offer emotional support. He knew that she had managed to keep her secret buried for years within the confines of her diary. A physical representation of her horrific past that is until Reid invaded it albeit inadvertently.

It was one thing to have to talk to your new roommate and co-worker but it was another to have no choice but to reveal your darkest secret to a whole team of profilers plus old friends and brothers whom in their own way managed to let the wounds heal.

"If you wish to stop at any given time Daisy that's fine." Reid said letting go of her hand moving it up her arm and rubbing it to show his support.

"I will thank you Spencer." Daisy said turning her head staring straight into his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes offering him a genuine smile.

The three team members and the lead detective turned their attention to the case files ready to dive into a dark abyss.


End file.
